Almost Christmas
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty Jr and Marlene make a wish, and end up reliving Christmas Eve over and over again. Will they ever be able to make it to Christmas Day? Thanks to needles for all his help. Finally finished!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_December 23, 2016  
5:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt so thrilled, as he knew it would be Christmas Day in two days. Of course, he liked the whole Christmas season. It was a very tranquil experience for him to take a walk around the neighbourhood, and just take a look at all the beautifully decorated houses - especially with his girlfriend, Harmony Brown. The whole season was joyous.

Christmas Day was especially special to him, though. His cousin, Brent Maxwell, would be visiting - as well as his fiance, Melinda Kirby. They had really moved to Los Angeles over the summer, and Marty Jr missed his cousin. Aunt Linda and Uncle Kevin were so disappointed by their decision, as well - but they have eventually come to accept it.

He then thought of Harmony. The two of them have grown up together, and they've always been rather best friends. It was during the summer of this year, though, that the two of them realized that they were romantically attracted to each other.

His thoughts then turned to last Christmas, when Andrew Vincent and Emerald Green visited the McFlys. Emerald's rock star career had started at twelve, and she actually joined Marty Sr on his last concert tour. Andrew was a rather famous movie star.

Since then, the two of them had a baby girl - whom they named Harmony, in honour of the act of generosity that Harmony proposed last year. His sister, Marlene, really had been the most resistent to the idea - but then she came around. He sure had to admit that, in a way, he actually sort of envied his sister - as well as his girlfriend.

Last year, Marlene had a Christmas adventure that was so similar to Charles Dicken's The Christmas Carol - while Harmony had a Christmas adventure that was real similar to the classic movie, It's A Wonderful Life. This was actually from before any of them found out about Dr. Emmett Brown's time machine, powered with the flux capacitor.

"It's nice that we've both really managed to find love this year," Marlene commented, dreamily. "I think Mike Hartford and I are destined to marry, someday. It's strange to think that you've actually ended up falling for your childhood best friend, though."

"Yeah, I can still hardly believe it myself," Marty Jr replied. "I wouldn't really say that we've brought our friendship to a new level - since I really believe that having a best friend relationship can rather be as special and meaningful as having a romantic one. It just that, well, I really do still tend to think of her as also being my best friend."

"Hey. kids, I've sure got good news for you!" called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the living room. "Your cousin, Brent, is planning to come by tomorrow - as well as her girlfriend, Melinda. Guess who else is is planning to come over for Christmas?"

"That sounds very great, Dad!" Marty Jr gushed, excitedly. "Are Uncle Dave and Aunt Renee, by any chance, also planning to come by? I haven't seen Tanya and Nancy for quite a long time. How would would the girls be, now? Eleven and thirteen?"

"Actually, they're twelve and fourteen," explained Marty Sr. "The girls aren't quite as young as they sure used to be. They're not only planning to stop here for Christmas, but they've sure also decided to return to Hill Valley. Dave has decided that he finally had enough of life in New York, so... What, that certainly is very good news for is!"

"That's awesome, Dad!" gushed Marlene. "Are Andrew and Emerald planning to spend Christmas with us again, this year. I really thought it was great how they just decided to come over last year. I also feel bad for acting so selfish about the money issue."

"Well, it's all in the past, sweety," Marty Sr replied, gently. "No, they weren't able to make it this year. They're real busy with their new daughter, and they really wanted to spend time with Emerald's family. So, yeah, they've really got their own family."

"Yeah, Hope did mention that she'd be heading east for Christmas this year," added Marty Jr. "Her family has really gone a long ways within the last year, it's quite hard imagining that they were in the homeless shelter at this time just one year ago."

"I guess the family is really into themed names," Marlene replied, laughing. "I mean, Holly Green is the name of the mother - and Hope has younger sisters named Faith, Joy, and Grace. Then again, Jules and Patti sure did end up naming their daughters Harmony and Melody. I'll probably end up naming my future kids Ashley and Olivia."

"Hey, Marlene, let's not forget about how Doc and Clara did name their kids Jules and Verne," Marty Sr pointed out, smiling. "They then really chose to name their daughter Haven. I was a little bit surprised that Clara was the one to pick that name out."

"There probably weren't too many girls named Haven in the 19th Century," Marty Jr added, with a little chuckle. "Actually, I don't think there were any. She must've just picked it from a baby name book, or something. It is gaining some popularity."

"It's strange to think that she's married to Goldie Wilson III," added Marlene. "I sure wish she would have a talk with him about the false advertising. I mean, it isn't very true that you just don't have to worry about traffic on the skyways. He seems very much like a decent person, otherwise. He should simply advertise more honestly."

"Well, I sure do..." Marty Sr began to say, as the doorbell began to ring. "It looks like we have company. It's really a good thing that Doc has managed to make technology as advanced as it is. Otherwise, we'd spend most of the holidays working very hard."

As Marty Sr opened the door, Harmony and Melody Brown were standing outside - as well as Mike Hartford. Tabitha Palmer was also there. She was the youngest child and only daughter of Doc's close friend, Sabrina Palmer. She rather inherited her mother's witch powers, as well. She was also the only child to take on her mother's last name.

"I sure thought I'd pick everyone up, and stop by," Tabitha explained, as she entered the house. "I guess tomorrow is the big day, when you folks have everyone over. It's really a little like having Christmas Day twice in a row. So are Doc and Clara coming?"

"No, they really wanted to finish up their Christmas shopping today," explained Marty Sr. "I sometimes think Clara is so stunned to realize just how far we've gone. It's sure a great advancement from the Old West era. It maybe sometimes just fightens her."

"Well, I'm sure even the 1980s were drastically different from the 1890s," Harmony was quick to point out. "Gee, and in a few ways, this world has changed a lot in the past thirty years. You know, if this wasn't for my grandpa, we might not have even gotten this far. I really don't think he was responsible for the internet, though."

"Don't you remember, Harmony?" Mike asked, laughing. "It was Al Gore who invented the internet! In all seriousness, though, it just feels real great to know the inventions came from an inventor in our town. Even though, we moved here earlier this year."

"Well, your maternal grandparents lived in this town," Marlene pointed out, as she put her arm around her boyfriend. "I sure can't believe that some people in this very town still think of him as a crackpot inventer. It's really only a minority who feels that way."

"Yeah, he's not a crackpot at all," Mike replied, huskily. "He's such a genius. I think it's just that some people are jealous of him. Anyway, I don't know about you, but I sure think we would just stay in Hill Valley. I know your paternal ancestors have been here for a little over 130 years. In a way, I really wish I could've grown up in this town."

"I guess I've often just taken this town for granted," Marlene replied, blushing. "There is such a history on the maternal side of the family, as well - even though they did just spend some time out of the town. It's so creepy to think that we're decended from..."

"Buford Tannen?" Melody asked, gently. As Marlene nodded, she added, "You really shouldn't worry about it so much. I mean, I'm dating Bill Tannen - and he's just much nicer than his cousin. He dreads having to attend a Tannen gathering tomorrow."

"Everybody is an individual," quipped Tabitha. Turning to Marlene and Marty Jr, she asked, "If you kids could quite have one wish what would it be? I mean, there really must be something that you would greatly desire. What would the one wish be?"

Marty Jr and Marlene glanced at each other. What was the one thing that Marty Jr rather wished for? Granted, world peace would be quite nice - as well as putting an end to violence and poverty. However, he know how unobtainable that sure would be. He then realized one thing he thought would really be a nice wish to have.

"I sure wish everyday could be Christmas!" Marty Jr and Marlene suddenly called out, simultaneously. The two of them quite burst out laughing. It sometimes really seemed as if they were twins, and they were sometime referred to as being "Irish twins".

"Your wish is granted," Tabitha commented, as she took a crystal from outside of her pocket. As the crystal glowed, a rainbow began to swirl around it. "It's sure nice how you two wished for the same thing, at the same time. Have a real Merry Christmas!"

Marty Jr glanced at his sister, who looked every bit as puzzled as he did. How would Tabitha just be able to grant a wish like _that_ for them? She would actually have to distort the entire fabric of the space-time continuum to do that, wouldn't she? It'll be interesting to see how she could manage that. He tried not to worry so much.

"All right, everyone!" called out Jennifer. "It's time for dinner. The stuffed shells and the garlic bread is done. It's great that you kids really could come over. We've really gone through a lot this year." Sighing wistfully, she added, "Our kids, all grown up!" 


	2. Chapter 1

_December 24, 2016  
9:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr woke up, as Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis and the News began to play on the radio. He glanced over at Marlene, who was also just beginning to wake up. After this day was over, it would finally be Christmas Day. He sure could hardly wait for the day to come. In the meantime, though, he'd really make this day be a great day.

"It just feels so strange, sleeping in your bedroom," commented Marlene, as she was stretching. "I guess we quite do have to make room for Uncle Dave and Aunt Renee, though. You know, I'm looking so forward to the whole family getting together."

"Yeah, I hear you, Marly," Marty Jr replied, stretching. "You know, this is pretty early for us. It is Christmas Eve, though - so I don't quite mind getting up a bit early on this day. After all, it certainly beats getting up for school. Anyway, I do quite have to get some last minute Christmas shopping done. I can hardly wait for tonight, though."

"Hey, Junior," called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the room, "Harmony just came over. She wants to know if you'd like to go out to brunch with her. She even offered to pay. She's in the kitchen right now. Marlene, Mike has also just called you."

"Thanks very much for letting me know, Dad," Marty Jr replied, as he headed into the kitchen. When he saw his girlfriend, he gushed, "Good morning, Harmony! I quite just woke up, and I'd most certainly love to go out to brunch with you. It'd be a real great way to start off our Christmas Eve. Oh, do you know anything about Tabitha's spell?"

"No, I can't say that I do," replied Harmony, quietly. "I was just doing a little thinking about your wish, though. You know, as much as I quite enjoy Christmas, I'm not real sure if I'd like it to always be Christmas. I mean, this time of year is quite so special."

Marty Jr was quiet for a minute, before he finally said, "Oh, I guess I see what you're saying. What you mean is, if it was Christmas all the time, then it would just no longer be special? I wasn't really thinking about that. You sure make a good point, though."

"Right, that's exactly what I meant, Marty," Harmony replied, smiling. "As special as this time of year is... Well, a part of what really makes this time of year very special would simply because it's _not_ like this all the time. Granted, we really should try our best to be pleasant all the time - and always go out of our way to be friendly."

"Yeah, I certainly agree with you there," Marty Jr commented. "I mean, I know a part of why some people are cynical about this time of year - is because of how there sure aren't enough of us are nice all year round, so I can see where it would seem fake."

"I know exactly what you mean, Marty," agreed Harmony. "So many of us can be real hypocrites, it's quite no wonder that some people are very cynical. Why don't you get dressed, and we'll be meeting my sister and Bill at the restaurant? How's that sound?"

oooooooooo

Marlene felt rather nervous, as she called up her boyfriend. It sure felt great to know that she'd have a boyfriend to spend the holidays with. She also had a real wonderful feeling that she and Mike were destined to get married. After all, she didn't remember feeling that way about any other boy. Mike Hartford just seemed to be her soulmate.

"Hello, Marlene," gushed Mike, as he answered the phone. "I thought we might maybe go shopping later on today. I never was a big fan of shopping - but, if I had you along with me, we could have a good time. Say, didn't you use your goggles to call me?"

"Oh, my parents just don't like me using the landline phone in the morning," explained Marlene. "So, if I want to call you, I have to use my cellphone. Anyway, do you want to go out for brunch this morning. My brother's going out for brunch, with Harmony."

"I rather wish I could go out this morning," Mike replied, sighing, "but my father needs me to run a few errands for him. Anyway, maybe I could pick you up at around one in the afternoon. We sure could head over to the Courthouse Mall, and maybe we could grab a bite to eat at the food court. I'll really be looking foward to the party tonight."

"That sounds quite wonderful, Mike!" gushed Marlene. "I have to do some shopping myself, and it'll really be great to spend time with you. I usually do like to eat at the Veggie Delight, but this is a real special day. I think even Lila would agree with me."

"The food court is my favourite part of the mall," commented Mike, "but I guess that's because I'm not a shopper - except for when it comes to music. I sure wanted to play the guitar, when I was younger - but I never had any musical talent. So then I ended up taking up basketball. It was so nice being the basketball captain of my old school."

"Yeah, it's nice to have a talent in something," Marlene replied, gently. "I'm sure glad that Sheila had convinced me to join drama. If I get lucky, I could maybe be an actor someday. Even though, I'm quite worried about being compared to Michael J Fox."

"I really think you're a pretty girl, Marly," Mike commented, gently. "I wouldn't worry about it so much. Anyway, I sure have to get going - but we can meet at the mall at one this afternoon. You take care of yourself, honey - and I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Mike," Marlene replied, as she hung up her cellphone. Turning to her brother, she added, "You have fun with Harmony, okay? It'll sure be great to see our cousins again. The last time we say Tanya and Nancy, they were still very little girls."

oooooooooo

Marty Jr felt cheerful, as he and Harmony were eating. Melody was sitting across the table with her girlfriend, Bill Tannen. It seemed rather strange to think of how Bill was different from his cousin, Griff - even though the two of them bore a resemblance. In fact, Marty Jr was himself a descendant of the outlaw, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen.

"Well, you guys are sure lucky to not come from a family of bullies," Bill commented, sighing. "Jill is feeling very apprehensive of coming along, as well - even though her best friend, Billie Canata, will also be there. I'm just dreading the whole gathering."

"I can imagine how it would feel for you," commented Melody. "I mean, it's quite bad enough that we have to put up with Griff Tannen harassing us - but it must really be hard having to deal with having him for a cousin. I really do feel bad for you, Bill."

"Well, I'm real used to it," Bill said, quietly. "I think it's entirely unacceptable for him to just be calling you on your cellphone, while posing as me. The thing is, I just don't get him at all. He always tends to go for the girls who simply can't stand him. I sure guess it gives him a rush to harass girls that he knows can't stand him. It's very pathetic!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked a feminine voice. Marty Jr looked up, and he saw that it was Nicole O'Malley - with her husband, Ryan. "Say, is my sister still giving you guys quite a lot of grief? It sure was a nightmare, growing up with Leslie and Kimberly. I actually don't feel like going to the family gathering, except that our other relatives would..."

"I completely sympathize with you, Nicole," Bill commented, nodding. "I mean, I'm not looking forward to seeing my extended family, either. Even though, it's be real nice if our Great-Grandaunt Jill's descendents were also coming. It's not the case, though."

"Yeah, she's our ancestor," Marty Jr added, nodding. "We're quite far separated from the Tannens, though... I guess Bill and I would be third cousins. My parents just have no real desire to come to the gathering. No offence or anything, Bill. It's just that..."

"No offence taken, Marty," Bill said, gently. "Anyway, Ryan, do you ever miss being a Nelson? I remember how Aaron was quite a little... well, a little less-than-happy about your decision. Although, I can certainly understand why your wife would rather like to hold onto the family name - and not let her sisters tarnish it. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, I sure understand where she's coming from," Ryan agreed, smiling. "Anyway, Marty, Aaron has a dentist appointment today - so he won't quite be able to practice with your band today. He said you guys could maybe reschedule for Wednesday."

"Thanks for letting us know, Ryan," Marty Jr added, smiling. "So, anyway, I sure wish you two the best luck. It's such a shame that Whitey and Spike are going to be there, too. Tell your brother not to worry about it. I guess I'll still be seeing him tonight."

"I'll be sure to do that, Marty," Ryan replied, cheerfully. "My brother is rather lucky to have inherited our father's musical talent. The thing is, I just grew up fearing that our father preferred my brother over me. I sure know now that it's not the case. You just have a great day! Merry Christmas, all of you! I really hope your party goes well."

"You take great care of yourselves, Ryan and Nicole," Bill called out. Turning back to his group, he added, "If at all possible, I will quite try my best to just make it to your party tonight. I really do hope to be able to work out a compromise of some sort."

"Yeah, it would be real good for you to come over," agreed Melody. Turning to Marty Jr and Harmony, she added, "Well, I guess Bill and I should get going. We quite have some last minute stuff to do, before Bill has to return home. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you two have fun," Harmony commented, as she looked up. Turning to Marty Jr, she added, "I think it's so great that we're being included among your family. This would sure be great. Verne and Linda are coming, with Serena and Benji - and Goldie and Haven are pregnant with their first kid. I really do wonder if it will be a boy."

"Well, it won't be Goldie IV," commented Marty Jr. "Goldie said that he wants to name his son Caleb. At any rate, I sure have some errands that I need to run for my family - so I guess I'll be seeing you at the party. I love you, Harmony - and take care." 


	3. Chapter 2

_December 24, 2016  
3:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr was sure getting frustated, as he couldn't seem to find the new movie for his sister. It was a brand new movie that starred Andrew Vincent, entitled My Father and Me. In fact, he also rather wanted to see the movie - which was about a teenage boy who became his father, when his own father was a teenager. It looked interesting.

As Marty Jr walked up to the clerk, who wore a nametag that read Stephanie, he felt a strange feeling come over him. He felt attracted to the girl, but it couldn't be. After all, he already had Harmony - the girl he grew up with. He began to feel confused.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Marty Jr asked of the clerk called Stephanie. "I wanted to pick up My Father and Me, but I really can't seem to find it anywhere. I sure was hoping that I pick it up for a Christmas present. Would you happen to know where it is?"

"Oh, it looks like that movie might've just run out of copies," Stephanie replied, as she smiled at Marty Jr. "It does appear to be a huge hit. We might have some more in the back, though. Why don't you come with me? By the way, you look so familiar to me."

"Well, you're maybe either thinking of Michael J Fox," suggested Marty Jr, somewhat nervously, "or else, you're thinking of my father. I'm Marty McFly Jr, and I sure have dreams to follow in my father's footsteps. Four of my friends and I have sure formed a rock band called Machinehead. I never liked this rap crap that passes for music."

"Oh, so that's why you look quite familiar to me!" gushed Stephanie. "I live just a little outside of town, and I went to a private school. I did manage to brush shoulders with your father a few times. By the way, my name's Stephanie Stebbs. I also have a twin sister, Stacy, who enjoys your father's music. By the way, do you have a girlfriend?"

Marty Jr was stunned silent, as he took a closer look at the girl. She certainly was real pretty, and he really couldn't help but feel attracted to her. However, he was already dating Harmony. Just how was he supposed to let this attractive girl down gently?

"That's what I thought," Stephanie replied, smiling encouragingly. "How could a guy as cute as you not have a girlfriend?" As Marty Jr suddenly felt stunned, she added, "So, anyway, how would you like to go on a date with me on Monday? How'd that sound?"

Marty Jr was suddenly taken aback. He really didn't understand where the clerk had the idea that he was single. Also, how was he supposed to respond to the girl? That made Marty Jr feel quite ill at ease. He sure couldn't help but her to be attractive. It was going to be rather hard to say "no" to her, when she was smiling so hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Marty Jr replied, before he could help himself. "I mean, you are so pretty - and you seem real nice. It is quite a wonder I haven't ever seen you around before. I guess that's really because you went to a private school. I rather would've liked to have gone to one. For one thing, there would be no Jeb Strickland around."

"Who's Jeb Strickland?" Stephanie asked, gently. "Oh, I guess he must be a bully. We sure had bullies at our school, too. Anyway, the classes were rather hard - but I sure am real happy to have gotten a good education. What was it like for you, at school?"

"Actually, Jeb Strickland was our principal," explained Marty Jr. "He really did seem to side with the bullies, though. He was certainly much worse than useless, when it sure came to those who got mercilessly picked on. He acted like it was the victim's fault."

"Well, now that's not right," Stephanie replied, gently. "Anyway, why don't you give me your phone number and address - and I'll call you maybe sometime tomorrow. Of course, I'm really going to be busy with my folks tomorrow. I think it's just wonderful that you happened to show up. Anyway, here's the video you were looking for."

"Yeah, uh, thank you," Marry Jr replied, nervously. He suddenly felt guilty for taking up on Stephanie's offer of a date, but knew it was too late to back down. "I'm a little bit, uh, busy. I mean, I really do have a Christmas party with my family tonight."

"I sure hope you have a lot of fun, uh, Marty," replied Stephanie, as she took out her thumb pad. As Marty Jr pressed down his thumb, she added, "I rather wish I could be at the Christmas party with you, but we've just met today. You have a great day!"

Marty Jr flashed her a lopsided smile, before he left the store. As he walked out, he began to feel geat dread. How could he do something that was very rash? It wasn't like him to be entranced by another girl, that he'd accept her offer of a date! It was like a horrible nightmare. He began to feel real sick, and tears began to fill his eyes.

oooooooooo

Marlene felt rather elated, as she was shopping with her boyfriend. In a way, it sure was even more fun than shopping with Lila and Sheila. She wondered if Mike was the boy she actually ended up marrying in the future that she was shown last year.

She then decided it was best to put the events of last year out of her mind. After all, she has rather grown a lot within the last year. She remembered the time earlier that year, when her father was real ill. Her relationship with her father was a bit strained, and she has a strong fear that her father actually favoured her brother over her.

She was just visited by the younger version of her father, from thirty years earlier. It was when she first learned about Dr. Emmett Brown's time machine. He had just done a very good job of reassuring her. She since had a new appreciation for her father.

"I'll be looking forward to meeting the rest of your family, Marlene," Mike commented, huskily. "I know you guys were pretty close to your cousin, Brent. So you really don't have any cousins on your mother's side of the family, as she was an only child?"

"Right, she didn't have any brothers or sisters," Marlene replied, "although Grandma Josie had a couple of miscarriages, before Mom was born. I actually do wish Andrew Vincent and Emerald Green were coming for Christmas, again. I think Andrew is very talented, and I sure sometime wish he ended up marrying me - instead of Emerald."

"I used to have a crush on Emerald Green, myself," replied Mike. "I actually do know all about celebrity crushes. My mom was always a real big fan of Michael J Fox - and then, after your father became real famous, then she also started liking him a lot."

"I think Michael is a decent enough actor," Marlene commented, quietly, "but I'm not quite as much into him as my brother and Harmony are. I guess it's pretty natural to like people who resemble you, but it's always really given me the creeps that I.."

"... look like a feminine version of him?" Mike asked, gently. "Anyway, you know what I think would be great to have at the party. I was actually quite thinking of picking up some ingredients, so that we could have grasshoppers. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Absolutely not, Mike!" Marlene protested, in a firm voice. "My father has had quite a drinking problem, during a good portion of his career as a rock star. There is really no way I'm going to let you bring alcohol into our house. If you sure would like to have a little something with mint in it - we could maybe just make some mint shakes, okay?"

"Gee, Marlene, aren't we being so uptight?" Mike asked, as he shook his head. "Look, Marly, it's Christmas! I mean, it sure is quite a special occasion! It really wouldn't hurt to have grasshoppers just for one night, would it? Let's just be reasonable about it!"

"I'm sorry, Mike," Marlene replied, tersely, "but I do not want alcohol at the party! My father sure wouldn't be happy about it, and neither would my mother. In fact, I really don't think anyone would like it! My father did have a real drinking problem, after all!"

"Well, nobody said that your father has to drink it," Mike argued, "or that you have to drink it. I really figured it'd be a nice treat for those who are interested. Are you quite sure that there's no room for compromise, Marly? After all, people really don't have to drink it - if they don't want to. That way, everybody could be happy. Think about it!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Marlene argued, as she raised her voice. "Is it quite that necessary to have alcohol, in order to have fun? I just don't want to be responsible for any problems that should come about, if anyone should really drink too much. If you really loved me, Michael Hartford, you'd respect my wishes! No alcohol, okay?"

"How about thinking of how _I_ feel, Marlene McFly?" shouted Mike, with anger. "I mean, if you're really going to be like this - then maybe you're just not the kind of girl that I thought you were! You know, maybe it'd be better to end our relationship!"

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me, Mike," Marlene pleaded, just as tears came to his eyes. "Mike, I really love you so much. I mean, I never quite felt the same way about any other guy! Please, Mike, don't leave me! I really can't stand to lose you!"

"You know, Marlene, I also thought I quite loved you," Mike commented, as his voice was shaking a little. "I just can't go out with a girl who's as stubborn as you, though. After all, you're not even open to any such compromises. You know, I was hoping to make this day special for us. However, I guess I have no choice but to leave you!"

"No, Mike! Please wait!" Marlene called out, as Mike turned around to leave. Marlene's eyes suddenly filled up with tears. This didn't at all seem like the Mike Hartford that he knew and love. "Oh, Mike, why couldn't you have been a little more understanding?"

Marlene never felt so heartbroken in her life, as she headed into a washroom. As she stepped into one of the stalls, she began to cry. It quite looked as if the day she was hoping would be special was quickly turning into a nightmare. She felt so hopeless. 


	4. Chapter 3

_December 24, 2016  
6:00 PM PST_

Marlene tried her best to put Mike Hartford out of her mind - as she spent some time chatting with her cousins. It felt very nice to see Brent and Melinda again, and it felt wonderful to see Tanya and Nancy. She was stunned by how much the girls grew.

"As much as I've grown accustomed to Los Angeles," Brent was saying, "I do miss life in Hill Valley. Although, I sure think winters here get a little too cold. It's really usually mild around this time of year in Los Angeles. Isn't this such a great party, though?"

"If you think this is cold, Brent," commented Tanya, "it really is nothing like what we see in New York. You know, Nancy and I both had real mixed feelings about moving back to town. After all, we weren't quite crazy about the idea of leaving behind our friends. There was even this boy that I was starting to like, and he was very cute."

"Tanya, you're only twelve," Marlene blurted out, before she could help herself. "The thing is, dating certainly isn't all that it's cracked up to be. For several months, I quite thought I had managed to find my soulmate. However, he just broke up with me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Marly," Brent commented, sympathetically. "I mean, from all the letter that you've wrote, it sounded like you were really in love. I can imagine that breaking up is real hard for you. You can always just talk with us, if you'd like."

"Yeah, Brent is right," added Melinda, encouragingly. "I wouldn't be quick to give up hope. You know, Marly, I was also once in your situation - so I really do understand how sad you must be feeling. We'll sure be here all week, so maybe you and I could spend some time together. It's certainly very nice to be able to see you, again."

"Well, my parents don't exactly let me date, yet," explained Tanya. "In fact, they still think Nancy is quite too young. He seemed to have such a crush on me, though. Say, do you happen to know anyone around here who happens to be in our age group?"

"We sure do, in fact," Marlene replied, as smiled gently at her cousins. "We have Jill Tannen and Billie Canata, as well as Ryan and Rhett Unger - and their sisters, Reba and Rhonda. Then there are also their cousins. I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"That sounds great, Marly," Nancy replied, smiling. "That's one thing I really was most worried about, whether or not we'd be able to make new friends. I always try hard to be friendly to everyone. Still, I've sure heard horror stories about people being a new kid in school - and never being able to fit in. So that just made us feel quite uneasy."

"Well, we do have or share of bullies in this town," Marlene added, "but there are also plenty of very friendly people in town. Right now, though, I do envy my brother. He's still with Harmony, and I've actually lost Mike. I just can't believe he has all the luck."

"He also knew Harmony his whole life," Brent pointed out, gently. "Anyway, you sure can't keep comparing yourself to your brother. I understand that it's discouraging for you, but that's no reason that you should begrudge your brother his happiness."

"You're right, Brent," Marlene replied, sighing. "I know that's what got me into trouble earlier this year. Anyway, I guess it's best to move on with my life. Mike sure isn't the kind of person that I thought he'd be. It still hurts, though - because I've never loved anyone as much as I loved him. I really wish I could go back, and undo everything."

oooooooooo

Marty Jr felt nervous, as he was playing cards with Harmony and Melody. Bill wasn't able to make it - as he decided to stay for his grandfather, Biff. It rather turned out that Biff's health was failing, and he actually might not have much longer to live.

"It's nice to know that Biff feels bad about his bullying ways," commented Melody. "I must say, Marty - your cousins seem to be so nice. I just feel bad about your sister, though. I mean, I understand how you don't wish to repeat your father's mistake."

"I sometimes worry that I myself could fall victim to that," commented Marty Jr. "After all, I myself have dreams of being a musician. When my father was younger, he didn't like alcohol. He sure never drank anything that was stronger than beer, but you could drink too much of that. It's just so scary, how ended up changing his tune like that."

"Are you feeling all right, Marty?" Harmony asked, with sudden concern. "I mean, it's Christmas Eve. Your family is here, it quite is a time to be merry. You just seem to be so distracted tonight. Are you sure that you're feeling fine, Marty? You can tell me."

"I'm, uh, I guess I'm just very worried about Marlene," Marty Jr replied, not wanting to admit what really happened. "I mean, she actually did have a big fight with Mike - over whether or not to have grasshoppers in the house. I mean I think he should've just been more understanding and supportive. After all, with Dad's past problem..."

"Hey, Marty," called out Nancy, just as she stepped up to them, "you have a phone call. It's from a girl named Stephanie Stebbs. She quite has to talk to you. It's about your date on Monday. I must say, Marty, you're certainly one very lucky dude!"

"Yeah, and he's about to become one very _unlucky_ dude!" Harmony commented, with anger in her voice. Turning to Marty Jr, she shouted, "How could you just do this to me, Martin Seamus McFly Jr? I've trusted you! I've thought you were my friend!"

Marty Jr was in a state of shock, before he finally said, "Listen, Harmony, I just never meant for any of this to happen. Please don't be so mad at me, Harmony. I really was at the video store, and then I asked her for help with finding me a video, and then..."

"Shut it, Marty!" Harmony shouted, as her face turned red with rage. "You sure have betrayed me in the very worst way possible! I mean, you and I were best friends our whole lives - so I just have never expected to see this from _you_! Thanks to you, Marty, you've made me lose all faith in humanity. You're worse than Griff Tannen!"

"Yeah, Marty, how could you do that to my sister?" Melody shouted out, angrily. "You can forget about having me for your friend, too! I can't be such friends with someone who would cheat on my sister like that. You've really betrayed our trust, Marty!"

Marty Jr was speechless, as Harmony burst out into tears and ran out of the room. It was just the worst day of his life. He began to wish he had never thought to show up at the record store. He began to wish this whole thing was just a very terrible dream.

Tears filled Marty Jr's eyes, as he ran off to his bedroom. He really couldn't believe he didn't have more self-restraint. What if he not only lost his girlfriend, but he also quite lost his friends? He sure didn't feel like talking to Stephanie Stebbs. Feeling shame and grief, flopped down on his bed and began to cry. The day just ended in such disaster.

oooooooooo

Later that night, Marlene was in Marty Jr's room. Marty Jr was still feeling dejected, and his sister appeared to feel the same way. What they really hoped would be the best day of their lives really ended up being a total disaster. Marty Jr really couldn't remember the last time he felt this terrible. Harmony really was his lifelong friend.

"I really can't believe how terrible our day turned out," commented Marlene. "I must say that I'm rather surprised with you cheating on you girlfriend. I can't really judge you, though - because I really made the very same mistake, a couple years ago."

"Yeah, well," Marty Jr replied, quietly, "I'm sure Harmony isn't even going to want to be my friend after this. I'm almost rather tempted to ask Doc if we could use his time machine, and go back in time. I'm sure I'd know what his answer would be, though."

"Maybe, if we lucky," Marlene suggested, "maybe Harmony will come to forgive you, and maybe Mike will come to an understanding of how I feel. I really don't have a lot of hope, though. Tomorrow is Christmas Day, and I'm sure not looking quite forward to it. Well, I guess there is our family that we should consider spending time with."

"It's strange to think of how Tanya and Nancy have grown," Marty Jr replied. "I just can't help but feel very upset with Nancy, though. I mean, she could've just told me that I had a phone call. She really didn't have to blab about the details of the call."

"Well, just give her a break," suggested Marlene. "She probably just didn't know. We should maybe head to bed now, though. I mean, we rather might as well try to make the most out of tomorrow. Mom and Dad were feeling very concerned about you."

"Well, we might as well get up at nine," suggested Marty Jr, just as he set the alarm clock. "I'll have to find a different video store to go to. I can't quite believe I feel for her like that. Then, after she called me, I didn't even bother to talk to her - because of I was still upset about losing Harmony. Well, I'll have to try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm also feeling very restless," Marlene replied, sighing. "We might as well hop into bed, though. Mom is going to make fruit soup tomorrow, and that's a real special treat for us. So, even if nothing else, we'll actually have that to look forward to."

"That's just true, Marlene," Marty Jr commented, as he stepped into bed. "That sure is one of my favourite things about this time of year. I should also talk to Nancy, as well. It's not her fault, and I want her to be my friend. Good night, Marlene! Lights out!"

As Marty Jr snuggled up under his covers, he then wondered if Harmony could ever be able to fogive him. After all, they've been friends their whole lives - and it rather would be such a shame to lose her as a friend. It would feel as though a part of him was missing. He really tried his best to clear his mind, so that he could fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

_December 24, 2016  
9:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr woke up, as Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis and the News began to play on the radio. He glanced over at Marlene, who was also just beginning to wake up. It did seem strange waking up to the same song twice in a row, but he didn't really mind.

"Well, Marty, I guess it's Christmas Day, now," Marlene said, as she woke up. "I really wonder why KKHV decided to play the same song, again - and at the same time. After all, it's not even Christmasy. Well, I guess it's not a big deal. It's a day to be merry."

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to put Mike and Harmony out of our minds," commented Marty Jr. "You know, I'm sure worried that Harmony really would not even want to be my friend anymore. Oh, Marly, I don't know what's gotten into me. I quite didn't want any of this to happen. I'll certainly never be able to walk into that video store again."

"Hey, Junior," called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the room, "Harmony just came over. She wants to know if you'd like to go out to brunch with her. She even offered to pay. She's in the kitchen right now. Marlene, Mike has also just called you."

"Just let her know I'll be out soon, Dad," commented Marty Jr, nervously. After their father left, he turned to his sister and said, "Now, that is very strange! It's quite like it's Christmas Eve all over again. I guess this rather means we actually have another chance with them. Marly, we have to be careful we don't make the same mistakes."

"I sure hear you, bro," commented Marlene. "What am I going to say to Mike, though, when he brings up the grasshopper? I mean, I quite don't have any such desire to get into another huge fight with him. I guess I should just try being a little more gentle."

"You sure could try bringing it up with him on the phone," suggested Marty Jr, just as he left the room. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Harmony smiling at him. It actually made Marty Jr throw his arms around her, as tears began to fill his eyes.

"What's wrong, Marty?" Harmony asked, he she hugged Marty Jr back. "After all, it's Christmas Eve! It's really a day when you should be happy! Why are you crying?" As Marty Jr kept weeping, she gently added, "Aw, what happened? Did you just have a bad dream or something? You know, you sure can talk to me about it, if you'd like."

"I'm sorry, Harmony," Marty Jr commented, as he wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I just had a real terrifying dream last night. I dreamed that you... that you... you were killed. I'm really in love with you, Harmony - and I'd sure hate for anything to happen to you."

"It is such a shame that you've had that dream, Marty," Harmony said, gently. "Going to brunch might help you feel better. Let's make this a special day. Why don't you get dressed, and we'll be meeting my sister and Bill at the restaurant? How's that sound?"

oooooooooo

Marlene felt rather nervous, as she called up her boyfriend. It was actually very hard to believe that she quite had another chance. As she just remembered the huge fight from yesterday, it sure did seem strange to think that Mike wouldn't remember any of it. After all, he _did_ call a little earlier - asking to talk to her. She had to do better.

"Hello, Marlene," gushed Mike, as he answered the phone. "I thought we might maybe go shopping later on today. I never was a big fan of shopping - but, if I had you along with me, we could have a good time. Say, didn't you use your goggles to call me?"

"Uh, hi, Mike," Marlene replied, nervously. "My parents sure prefer that I call you on my cellphone at this time of day. So, uh, how are you doing? Do you have any plans for today? I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime today."

"I rather wish I could go out this morning," Mike replied, sighing, "but my father needs me to run a few errands for him. Anyway, maybe I could pick you up at around one in the afternoon. We sure could head over to the Courthouse Mall, and maybe we could grab a bite to eat at the food court. I'll sure be looking forward to the party tonight."

"I would quite love that, Mike!" gushed Marlene. Remembering what her brother had just suggested, she added, "Anyway, Mike, when we go shopping today - I was just thinking we should maybe... maybe... maybe just order some Italian food to eat!"

"Italian food just sound wonderful," agreed Mike. "It'll be a nice treat for us. After all, I'm not quite into shopping - except for when it comes to music. I sure wanted to play the guitar, when I was younger - but I never had any musical talent. So then I ended up taking up basketball. It was so nice being the basketball captain of my old school."

"Yeah, it's good that you've found your talent," Marlene replied, gently. "I really did want to be a pop star, but I really don't have the voice for it. I'd like to be an actor, but I'm also concerned of being compared to Michael J Fox, and it would just be..."

"I really think you're a pretty girl, Marly," Mike commented, gently. "I wouldn't worry about it so much. Anyway, I sure have to get going - but we can meet at the mall at one this afternoon. You take care of yourself, honey - and I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Mike," Marlene replied, as she hung up her cellphone. Turning to her brother, she added, "I just lost my courage. I guess, if he brings it up this afternoon, I'll just have to be more gentle. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck with Harmony."

oooooooooo

Everything felt so surreal, as Marty Jr and Harmony were eating. Melody was sitting across the table with her boyfriend, Bill Tannen. He'd still have to pick up that video, but he could just avoid the clerk. It was just such a relief to be able to have another chance with Harmony. He'd have to be sure to make this day be a much better one.

"Well, you guys are sure lucky to not come from a family of bullies," Bill commented, sighing. "Jill is feeling very apprehensive of coming along, as well - even though her best friend, Billie Canata, will also be there. I'm just dreading the whole gathering."

"I can imagine how it would feel for you," commented Melody. "I mean, it's quite bad enough that we have to put up with Griff Tannen harassing us - but it must really be hard having to deal with having him for a cousin. I really do feel bad for you, Bill."

"Well, I'm real used to it," Bill said, quietly. "I think it's entirely unacceptable for him to just be calling you on your cellphone, while posing as me. The thing is, I just don't get him at all. He always tends to go for the girls who simply can't stand him. I sure guess it gives him a rush to harass girls that he knows can't stand him. It's very pathetic!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked a feminine voice. Marty Jr looked up, and he saw that it was Nicole O'Malley - with her husband, Ryan. "Say, is my sister still giving you guys quite a lot of grief? It sure was a nightmare, growing up with Leslie and Kimberly. I actually don't feel like going to the family gathering, except that our other relatives would..."

"I completely sympathize with you, Nicole," Bill commented, nodding. "I mean, I'm not looking forward to seeing my extended family, either. Even though, it's be real nice if our Great-Grandaunt Jill's descendents were also coming. It's not the case, though."

"We're a little too far apart," Marty Jr explained, "from the Tannens, though. Marlene and I would be third cousins to Bill and Jill - and I guess Griff, too. It's quite so hard to think that Bill's father used to be a bully. He simply seems like a very nice guy, now."

"Right, my father really is nice," agreed Bill. "Anyway, Ryan, do you ever miss being a Nelson? I remember how Aaron was quite a little... well, a little less-than-happy about your decision. Although, I can certainly understand why your wife would rather like to hold onto the family name - and not let her sisters tarnish it. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, I sure understand where she's coming from," Ryan agreed, smiling. "Anyway, Marty, Aaron has a dentist appointment today - so he won't quite be able to practice with your band today. He said you guys could maybe reschedule for Wednesday."

"Thank you very much, Ryan," Marty Jr added, smiling. "Anyway, I just wish you two luck. With Whitey and Spike being there, I'm sure it must be rather hard for you. Just tell your brother not to worry about it. After all, I'm sure I'll still seeing him tonight."

"I'll be sure to do that, Marty," Ryan replied, cheerfully. "My brother is rather lucky to have inherited our father's musical talent. The thing is, I just grew up fearing that our father preferred my brother over me. I sure know now that it's not the case. You just have a great day! Merry Christmas, all of you! I really hope your party goes well."

"You take great care of yourselves, Ryan and Nicole," Bill called out. Turning back to his group, he added, "If at all possible, I will quite try my best to just make it to your party tonight. I really do hope to be able to work out a compromise of some sort."

"Yeah, it would be real good for you to come over," agreed Melody. Turning to Marty Jr and Harmony, she added, "Well, I guess Bill and I should get going. We quite have some last minute stuff to do, before Bill has to return home. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you two have fun," Harmony commented, as she looked up. Turning to Marty Jr, she added, "I think it's so great that we're being included among your family. This would sure be great. Verne and Linda are coming, with Serena and Benji - and Goldie and Haven are pregnant with their first kid. I really do wonder if it will be a boy."

"It won't be Goldie IV," quipped Marty Jr. "Goldie did mention that he wants to name his son Caleb. At any rate, I just have some errands to run. I'll be seeing you at the party tonight. It really will be very exciting. I love you, Harmony - and take care." 


	6. Chapter 5

_December 24, 2016  
3:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr took in a deep sigh, as he stepped into the video store. He'd have to best to avoid... _her!_ He and his sister liked a lot of the same movies, as both have really taken after their Grandpa George's love of science fiction. He really sighed deeply, as he quickly headed over to the science fiction section. He'd try to make this one quick.

As Marty Jr already knew that My Father and Me really wouldn't be available, he was looking for another video that his sister might be interested in. There were a few real promising choices, it was very hard for him to decide on just one movie to pick out.

He suddenly caught sight of a movie called Stuck in the '70s. The movie was about a teenage girl who went back in time, and she had to make her parents fall in love. He had always regarded that as among his favourite movies, even long before he quite found out that his father had a very similar experience. It starred Melanie Reeves.

He knew he'd have to do his best to avoid, uh, the new clerk. He still felt real terrible about what happened yesterday - well, yesterday from his perspective. It was quite fortunate that Harmony wasn't somehow affected by the strange time loop, as well.

"Do you need any help, sir?" asked a familiar feminine voice. Realizing that the clerk was Stephanie Stebbs again, he shook his head. "Well, are you very sure you don't need help?" prodded Stephanie. "You know, I'd just be quite happy to help you find what you need. If you're looking for a new movie that's not there, I could just..."

"Uh, no, it rather won't be necessary," Marty Jr replied, not bothering to look up. He didn't want to repeat the same mistake, again. "I'm, uh, just browsing. I just haven't decided what I wanted to purchase. Thank you anyway for, uh, offering to help."

"Well, are you sure about that?" Stephanie prodded, as she stepped in front of Marty Jr. As she gently lifted up his head, "You know, you quite do look very familiar to me - and you also look very darn cute. You know, it'll really be no trouble helping you out."

"Look, I meant what I said, Stephanie Stebbs" Marty Jr commented, very firmly. "I do appreciate that you really wish to help me out, but I was simply looking around. Look, just forget that you ever saw me, okay? I'll be leaving the store! I now have to go!"

"But, what a minute!" protested Stephanie, as she grabbed Marty Jr's arm. "How did you know what my name was? I never even told you who I was? Granted, I do have this nametag - but it still doesn't explain how you knew my last name." After taking a pause, she added, "I see it on your eyes. You find me to be very attractive, right?"

"Look, Stephanie," Marty Jr commented, tersely, "I'm already taken, okay? I really am not about cheat on my girlfriend, just to go out with a random clerk that I run into in a video store. Does your boss know that you flirt with your customers? Good bye!"

As Marty Jr saw the hurt look on the clerk's face, he began to feel terrible. While he had no intention of cheating on his girlfriend again, he sure never meant to hurt her feelings. He began to wonder why he even bothered to come back to the store.

His thoughts then turned to his sister. He wondered how she was doing with Mike. Of course, he didn't know the details of what all happened between him and Mike - but it didn't seem like Mike to be real stubborn. He always seemed like a decent person who deeply loved his sister. In fact, he figured that they were destined for tie the knot.

oooooooooo

As Marlene was shopping with Mike, she felt a little nervous. He was so adorable and sweet, it was hard to believe that she actually had a fight with him. She realized that she might've just hurt his feelings. After all, it was something that he sure seemed to have his heart set on. She maybe shouldn't have been so dismissive of his feelings.

She then thought of her brother, and wondered how just he was making out with the record store clerk. She was honestly rather surprised to find out that he had cheated on Harmony. It just seemed to not be within his nature, and the two were so close.

She sure couldn't remember a time when Marty Jr and Harmony weren't friends. The two of them have been in diapers together. It really wasn't any wonder that he was so heartbroken. The two of them have always seemed to be rather inseparatable.

"I'll be looking forward to meeting the rest of your family, Marlene," Mike commented, huskily. "I know you guys were pretty close to your cousin, Brent. So you really don't have any cousins on your mother's side of the family, as she was an only child?"

"Right, she didn't have any brothers or sisters," Marlene replied, "although Grandma Josie had a couple of miscarriages, before Mom was born. Anyway, I just miss Brent so much - ever since he and his girlfriend really decided to move to Los Angeles. The thing is, Uncle Dave and Aunt Renee are sure planning to move back to Hill Valley."

"That must make you feel quite excited?" Mike said, gently. "Anyway, you know what I think would be great to have at the party. I was actually quite thinking of picking up some ingredients, so that we could have grasshoppers. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great," Marlene gushed, as she realized it maybe wouldn't be so bad to drink grasshoppers at the party. "To be honest, I rather do feel real leary about having alcohol at the party - but I guess it wouldn't be just like drinking vodka and whiskey. In fact, I've always happened to love mint. It might be a nice treat."

"It's so awesome that you really agree with me," Mike commented, as he smiled fondly at Marlene. "That's always been a tradition in our family - and, since I will be with your family for the very first time, I figured that... well, I figured that things really wouldn't be the same without grasshoppers. That was always my favourite drink to have."

"Yeah, I think you're right," agreed Marlene. "You know, I've never had grasshopper before - but it just sounds like it would be quite good. Perhaps, they would be better than those mint shakes you get at McDonald's. Have you ever had those, Mike?"

"Yeah, I've had mint shakes at McDonald's before," Mike replied. "They are good, but they're not as good as grasshoppers. I can still remember being such a little boy, and how I just envied the grown ups - because they got to grasshoppers, and I didn't."

"It's sure ironic, isn't it?" Marlene asked, as she smiled fondly at Mike. "When you're a kid, you can't wait to grow up - but, after you grow up, then you start to realize how easy kids really have it. Granted, we do more freedom as adults - but we also have a lot more responsibilities. Like, for instance, watching the news can be depressing."

"There really are many depressing things in the news," Mike agreed, as he slipped his arm around his girlfriend. "I quite see what you mean about responsibilities. Let's just free our minds of all burdens for today. It's Christmas, and we should be happy."

oooooooooo

"Hello, Marty," Marlene called out, as she stepped into the Cafe '80s. "I could just go for a Pepsi, right now. I know we really shouldn't eat too much, as we do have a real big Christmas dinner tonight. Still, I'm feeling thirty and tired from walking around."

"So, anyway, how did things go with you and Mike?" Marty Jr asked, as he walked up to his sister. "As much as I have no real desire to cheat on Harmony, I can't help but feel so horrible about hurting Stephanie's feelings like that. After all, she really... she really seemed to like me. Anyway, what do you say to Mike about the grasshopper?"

"I actually told him I thought it was a good idea," Marlene admitted, nervously. When she saw that her brother looked so shocked, she added, "Well, I figured that drinking grasshoppers might not be such a terrible idea. Anyway, it's not like I exactly wanted a repeat of what happened yesterday. So I figured it's be best to agree with him."

"You're quite starting to become just like what Grandpa George used to be," Marty Jr commented, laughing. Turning serious, he added, "I guess you're that desperate not to lose him, aren't you? I don't think our parents are going to like this very much."

"Well, that's part of it," Marlene replied, feeling somewhat guilty. "I also decided that it might not be such a real bad idea to have grasshoppers at the party. I also figured it maybe would be a nice treat, and it's not like our parents have to drink any of it."

"That's not quite the point, though," Marty Jr replied, softly. "I simply don't think that our parents really want to see that stuff inside the house, and I'm also real sure they don't want us to be drinking that stuff. You know, I also have such dreams of being a rock star - and I sure don't want to fall victim to alcohol. I mean, it's just dangerous."

"Come on, Marty!" Marlene protested. "It's rather not going to be that bad! Anyway, it's a Christmas party! What's the harm of drinking alcohol for one night?" In an effort to change the subject, she asked, "So you feel bad about turning Stephanie down?"

"I really feel horrible, Marty," Marty Jr replied, as tears filled his eyes. "I really don't know why I actually feel this way, Marly. After all, I already have Harmony. It quite doesn't seem right that I should feel an attraction to another girl. It's rather like, if I wasn't already with Harmony... Well, if not for Harmony, I might just be with her."

Marlene was silent for a minute, before she commented, "I just don't know what to tell you, Marty. Could it be possible for maybe Doc to explain this phenominum? It's rather good that you wish to do the right thing. We should maybe start heading home, now." 


	7. Chapter 6

_December 24, 2016  
6:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt very nervous, as the family had finished eating supper not long ago. He vowed to make this a better night, and he really did his best to put Stephanie Stebbs out of his mind. He sure felt so bad about hurting her feelings at the video store, but she was being way too aggessive. Still, he wondered if he maybe was too harsh.

"Hey, Marty," Mike asked, as he held out a champagne glass, "aren't you going to try a grasshopper? I mean, this is real great stuff. I understand that you're a bit leary of alcohol, but this is a party. I really think you could stand to relax for just one night."

Marty Jr shook his head, as he just couldn't believe what was happening. It was sure bad enough that Marlene had just caved in to the drink, but they were actually going to expect _him_ to drink some? These were really some of the the very last people he would expect him into drinking alcohol. He wondered if this was just a bad dream.

"Come on, Marty," insisted Marlene, "you really must try a grasshopper! They're sure good. I mean, it's just great minty goodness. Anyway, it's not like drinking whiskey or vodka. Anyway, what's the big harm? Are you too chicken to drink some alcohol?"

"What's up with you, Marlene?" Marty Jr asked, in consternation. "Yesteday, you and Mike got into a big argument - because you just don't like the idea of having alcohol in the house. What made you decided to suddenly change your tune like that, Marly?"

"Well, it's not like drinking vodka and whiskey," Marlene protested. "I reconsidered my actions of yesteday, and I realized I maybe acted quite hasty. Anyway, Marty, this is good stuff! Those mint shakes they serve at McDonald's don't even compare to this. I think you should just go ahead and try one? Anyway, what's the harm of just one?"

"Your sister is right, Marty," added Harmony, eagerly. "You really should try some of this, Marty. I mean, I do know all about your father's past problems with alcohol and such - but it's a special treat. I mean, Mike sure does know how to fix this stuff up."

"Aw, not you, too," groaned Marty Jr, in despair. As Harmony handed him a glass, he reluctantly took a swallow. Then he gasped, "You two are right! This certainly is great stuff. I might go ahead and drink some, after all. I guess you two just convinced me!"

"Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this," commented Mike, smiling. "I mean, I think mint just goes real good with Christmas. After all, it is green! I would never make the kind that has vodka in it. In a way, it's sure just a shame that your father really can't have any - because of the problem he used to have with drinking, during his career."

"That's partially why I was so reluctant," Marty Jr replied, as he took a drink. "I sure have no desire to succomb to the same problem my father had. After all, back when he was our age, he didn't like alcohol. Yet, that seemed to change - when he..."

"Well, I guess I could see how..." Harmony began to say, as she and Marty Jr began to walk off. "I wouldn't quite worry about it, Marty. I mean, I'm sure you would know not to repeat the same mistake as he did. I sometimes think you can be too tense."

"Yeah, but what about Grandma Lorraine?" Marty Jr asked, worriedly. "I mean, from the timeline that Dad originally came from, she had a very bad drinking problem. The thing is, if he didn't quite learn from the things he just had to deal with in the original timeline, I worry that I... Oh, Harmony, what if I end up losing my senses like that?"

"If I understand and remember correctly," Harmony replied, gently, "your Grandma Lorraine turned to alcohol for a very different reason. She drank, because she was often very depressed. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the case with your father, though."

"Yeah, well," Marty Jr replied, nervous. He quite slipped his arm around Harmony, as he added, "I guess you're right. Maybe I am making a big deal over a small thing. It's really a special occasion. I mean, our family is together. It's just so nice to, uh, have Uncle Dave decide to return to Hill Valley, with his wife and two young daughters."

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Marty Jr was really enjoying himself - as he was becoming very re-acquainted with the members of his family he hadn't seen in a long time. It really seemed as if the day has quite turned out better. The best thing of all was the fact that he ended up not cheating on his girlfriend. He managed to resist his urges.

As he glanced up, he saw Marlene falling to the ground. Tears suddenly came to his eyes, as he ran to see what just happened to Marlene. He wondered if he had sure managed to somehow jinx himself, by thinking of what a great party tonight was.

"Marlene! Marlene!" Marty Jr cried out, in desperation. As he slapped the unconscious body of his sister, he cried out, "Marlene! C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!" His sister really was unresponsive, as he called, "Mom! Dad! Please come quickly! My sister is out!"

"What happened to our precious baby?" Jennifer cried out, just as she and Marty Sr headed into the room. As she leaned down, she gently shook Jennifer, as she really was muttering, "Wake up, sweetie! C'mon, darling!" She suddenly just turned to her husband, as she called out, "Marty, please press the orange button on the phone!"

"I really tried to warn her against drinking so much," Brent explained, tearfully. "She wouldn't listen to me. She accused me of being a real 'party pooper'. I just hope she doesn't, uh... doesn't end up becoming an alcoholic. I mean, I sure care about her."

"Oh, dear," muttered Harmony, as tears also filled her eyes. "I really do wonder if this is the grasshopper. I guess you simply were right. I don't know what's gotten into me. I feel as if I'm... as if I'm somehow very responsible for this. Oh, Marty, I rather didn't mean for any of this to happen. I realized I shouldn't have pressured you like this."

"This is all my fault," Mike groaned, sorrowfuilly. "I was the one who quite suggested having the grasshopper at the party. I just had my heart set on it, as it was a family tradition or us. If I had known that this would've happened, I never would have..."

"Had she said 'no', you really would have argued with her!" Marty Jr blurted out, just as he really began to feel sudden anger towards Mike. "You would have told her that she was being unreasonable and selfish, and you would've broken up with her!"

"Please, Junior," Jennifer commented, as she placed her arm around her son. Turning to Mike, she added, "Just don't pay any attention to him, Mike. He's very drunk, too - and he's so upset over his sister passing out. We understand you really wouldn't wish to harm our daughter. I'm just, uh, shocked that she'd drink so much at the party."

"This quite comes as a surprise to me, too," Marty Sr added, as he walked up. "They just dispatched for an ambulance, and they'll sure be here in less than a minute." He then turned to Mike, as he added, "You know, I am very disappointed that you..."

"I guess you don't want me to see your daughter anymore, right?" Mike asked, with tears in his eyes. "I sure don't blame you for being quite disappointed in me. I really should've been considerably more sensitive to the... to the needs of your family."

There was a real tense silence, before Marty Sr finally said, "If I was a typical father, I would tell you to stay away from my daughter - and never contact her again. I sure don't consider myself to be a typical father, though. You rather genuinely seem to be remorseful for your actions, and Marlene is a big girl - so I'll leave the decision up..."

"I sure do wish you were more sensitive to our needs," Jennifer added, gently. "Still, none of us really are perfect - and, the thing is, you've really been supportive of our daughter on many other occasions. So I'd hate to hold one incident against you."

Just then, the paramedics ran into the room. Marty Jr swallowed deeply, as he and everyone else stepped out of the way. He desperately just wanted for his sister to suvive this whole thing. Tears suddenly came to his eyes, as he felt very worried.

"I really do believe Marlene will be fine," one of the paramedics said, as she examined Marlene. "She'll quite have to spend the night at the hospital, though - as the doctors need to treat her. Also, I would very highly advise that she just abstains from alcohol in the future - as it quite appears that she has an aversive condition against alcohol."

"She's really going to be okay, though, isn't she?" Jennifer pleaded, as tears filled her eyes. "After all, she sure means a lot to me - and, if anything was to really happen to her, I would feel very devastated. Please tell me that our daughter will not... not..."

"With the sort of advanced medical treatment that we have nowadays," another one of the paramedics commented, "I really have good faith that your daughter will home by tomorrow afternoon. There is, however, a real possibility that something might go wrong - but I can promise you that the doctors really will do their best to treat her."

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Mike suddenly wailed. "I rather wouldn't blame any of you, if you never wanted to see me again. If I hadn't really insisted on having grasshoppers at the party tonight! I really do wish I could go back in time, and undo everything!"

As Mike began to run out the house, sobbing - Marty Jr's anger towards him has quite softened. He never really was the type of person to hold a grudge or stay angry with anyone. It was obvious that Mike never intended for things to get that out of hand.

As the paramedics laid Marlene into a gurney, Marty Jr headed into his bedroom. He sure wondered if he and his sister would have another chance. He then figured that he might talk to Mike, and explain to him about Marlene's condition. He rather began to feel as though he should've taken more action, and not have been as swayed. 


	8. Chapter 7

_December 24, 2016  
9:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr woke up, as Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis and the News began to play on the radio. He glanced over at Marlene, who was also just beginning to wake up. It did seem like a relief that Marlene wasn't still at the hospital. They had another chance.

"It rather feels so nice to not be hungover," Marlene commented, sighing. "It's like the drinking binge that happened yeserday never even happened. What am I going to tell Mike, though? I mean, I don't wish to get into a fight with him - but, on the other..."

"You could try being more assertive with him," suggested Marty Jr, "without being so agressive. If he still can't respect that, then he's not quite worth it anyway. In order to solve both of our problems, we could maybe just meet at the Cafe '80s instead. It might be a very good idea to go there with Mike and Harmony. How's that sound?"

"Hey, Junior," called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the room, "Harmony just came over. She wants to know if you'd like to go out to brunch with her. She even offered to pay. She's in the kitchen right now. Marlene, Mike has also just called you."

"Thank you, Dad," Marty Jr replied, as he headed out to the kitchen. Upon seeing his girlfriend, he gushed, "Hi, Harmony! It'll be so nice to go out to brunch together. This afternoon, how would you feel about meeting my sister and Mike at the Cafe '80s?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" gushed Harmony. "I think it would be rather good for the four of us to go on a double date. I quite think Mike is a very decent person, and he'd make a good father. Of course, you sure would also make a very good father."

"Thank you so much, Harmony," gushed Marty Jr, as he smiled at her. "I really am a little concerned about Mike, as I know he just has this thing with, uh, grasshoppers. I'm really not talking about the insect, of course - but the... the drink. I rather don't feel that it's a good idea to have alcohol at the party. I mean, with my father..."

"You are right to be very concerned, Marty," replied Harmony. "I mean, I admit that I am a little curious of trying a grasshopper - but I sure don't want to take any chances with alcohol. I know your father just drank beer, but it'd still really lead to a disaster."

"I feel just the exact same way," agreed Marty Jr. "I, uh, I had a dream that Marlene and I rather gave in to the pressure. She ended up passing out, and she even had to be taken to the hospital. It was such a rather horrifying experience for me, and I just don't want... I really don't want that dream to become reality. It would be so awful!"

"It is such a shame that you've had that dream, Marty," Harmony said, gently. "Going to brunch might help you feel better. Let's make this a special day. Why don't you get dressed, and we'll be meeting my sister and Bill at the restaurant? How's that sound?"

oooooooooo

Marlene really felt apprehensive, as she called up her boyfriend. Of course, he really wouldn't remember any of the events of yesteday. She'd sure have to assert herself more, and she'd quite have to do it in a way that his feelings wouldn't be hurt. It just was going to be a difficult task for her. It was something that needed to be done.

"Hello, Marlene," gushed Mike, as he answered the phone. "I thought we might maybe go shopping later on today. I never was a big fan of shopping - but, if I had you along with me, we could have a good time. Say, didn't you use your goggles to call me?"

"Uh, hi, Mike," Marlene replied, nervously. "My parents would rather that I call you on my cellphone at this time of day. How are you doing? Do you quite have any plans for today? I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to have dinner with Marty and Harmony."

"I rather wish I could go out this morning," Mike replied, sighing, "but my father needs me to run a few errands for him. Anyway, maybe I could pick you up at around one in the afternoon. It might be very nice to go out on a double date. Any particular place? The food court at the mall doesn't seem like a place that especially, uh, romantic."

"I was thinking of eating at the Cafe '80s," suggested Marlene. "I know I really don't go there as much as my brother and Harmony do, but they have rather decent food at the place. I mean, they simply have very good spaghetti dinners at that place."

"Italian food sounds wonderful," agreed Mike. "It'll be a nice treat for us. I suppose we have to go shopping a little later one today, but that could always wait. I'm just not into shopping - except for when it comes to music. I always just wanted to play the guitar, but I ended up playing football. In fact, I was a basketball captain."

"It's wonderful that you've found your talent," Marlene replied, gently. "I really did want to be a pop star, but I sure don't have the voice for it. I'd like to be an actor, but I'm also concerned of being compared to Michael J Fox, and it would just be..."

"I really think you're a pretty girl, Marly," Mike commented, gently. "I wouldn't worry about it so much. Anyway, I sure have to get going - but we can meet at the mall at one this afternoon. You take care of yourself, honey - and I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Mike," Marlene replied, as she hung up her cellphone. Turning to her brother, she added, "You know, bro! I think it'll work. With you there, you might very well be able to help me say the... the right things to him. How does that sound?"

oooooooooo

Marty Jr felt real nervous, as he and Harmony were eating. Melody was sitting across the table with her boyfriend, Bill Tannen. He could even skip picking up the video, and find another gift for Marlene. With that out of the way, he hoped that this plan would be helpful to Marlene. Mike seemed like he would be an understanding kind of person.

"Well, you guys are sure lucky to not come from a family of bullies," Bill commented, sighing. "Jill is feeling very apprehensive of coming along, as well - even though her best friend, Billie Canata, will also be there. I'm just dreading the whole gathering."

"I can imagine how it would feel for you," commented Melody. "I mean, it's quite bad enough that we have to put up with Griff Tannen harassing us - but it must really be hard having to deal with having him for a cousin. I really do feel bad for you, Bill."

"Well, I'm real used to it," Bill said, quietly. "I think it's entirely unacceptable for him to just be calling you on your cellphone, while posing as me. The thing is, I just don't get him at all. He always tends to go for the girls who simply can't stand him. I sure guess it gives him a rush to harass girls that he knows can't stand him. It's very pathetic!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked a feminine voice. Marty Jr looked up, and he saw that it was Nicole O'Malley - with her husband, Ryan. "Say, is my sister still giving you guys quite a lot of grief? It sure was a nightmare, growing up with Leslie and Kimberly. I actually don't feel like going to the family gathering, except that our other relatives would..."

"I completely sympathize with you, Nicole," Bill commented, nodding. "I mean, I'm not looking forward to seeing my extended family, either. Even though, it's be real nice if our Great-Grandaunt Jill's descendents were also coming. It's not the case, though."

"Well, yeah, we're rather far apart," Marty Jr explained, "from the Tannens. I mean, Marlene and I would be third cousins to Bill and Jill - and also Griff. It's just so hard to think that Bill's father used to be a bully. He rather seems like such a nice guy, now."

"Right, my father really is nice," agreed Bill. "Anyway, Ryan, do you ever miss being a Nelson? I remember how Aaron was quite a little... well, a little less-than-happy about your decision. Although, I can certainly understand why your wife would rather like to hold onto the family name - and not let her sisters tarnish it. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, I sure understand where she's coming from," Ryan agreed, smiling. "Anyway, Marty, Aaron has a dentist appointment today - so he won't quite be able to practice with your band today. He said you guys could maybe reschedule for Wednesday."

"Thank you, Ryan," Marty Jr added, smiling. "I really wish you two luck, and I simply feel for you. With Whitey and Spike being there, I'm sure it might be rather hard. At any rate, tell your brother not to worry about it. After all, I'll still see him tonight."

"I'll be sure to do that, Marty," Ryan replied, cheerfully. "My brother is rather lucky to have inherited our father's musical talent. The thing is, I just grew up fearing that our father preferred my brother over me. I sure know now that it's not the case. You just have a great day! Merry Christmas, all of you! I really hope your party goes well."

"You take great care of yourselves, Ryan and Nicole," Bill called out. Turning back to his group, he added, "If at all possible, I will quite try my best to just make it to your party tonight. I really do hope to be able to work out a compromise of some sort."

"Yeah, it would be real good for you to come over," agreed Melody. Turning to Marty Jr and Harmony, she added, "Well, I guess Bill and I should get going. We quite have some last minute stuff to do, before Bill has to return home. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you two have fun," Harmony commented, as she looked up. Turning to Marty Jr, she added, "I think it's so great that we're being included among your family. This would sure be great. Verne and Linda are coming, with Serena and Benji - and Goldie and Haven are pregnant with their first kid. I really do wonder if it will be a boy."

"I'm sure it won't be Goldie IV," quipped Marty Jr. "Goldie mentioned that he wants to name his son Caleb. At any rate, I'll see you in the afternoon. I really wanted to help my sister out a little, and it'd be great for us. I love you, Harmony! I'll see you later!" 


	9. Chapter 8

_December 24, 2016  
3:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt rather nervous, as he was eating dinner at the Cafe '80s. There was no danger of meeting Stephanie Stebbs here. He sure was amazed by how Marlene was so understanding of the situation. He just decided to order the video online instead.

Marty Jr and Harmony were sitting on one side of the table, while Marlene and Mike were sitting across from them. Mike was gazing real lovingly at Marlene, it was very hard to think of how the two of them really fought the other night. Marty Jr figured that it was best for him to initiate the conversation. It really wouldn't hurt to try.

"So, Mike," Marty Jr asked, as casually as possible, "I know you really wanted to pick up something for the party tonight. I was wondering what you wanted to pick up. At the party, we'll sure be having a lot of people. Doc's family will all be there, as well."

"I was thinking of having grasshoppers," replied Mike. "It'd be a real nice minty treat to have, and I could pick up the ingredients. That's always rather been a tradition in our family - and, since I will be with your family for the first time, I quite figured that things wouldn't be the same without having grasshoppers. How does that sound?"

Marty Jr then realized why Mike sure felt strongly about the idea. He understood just how nice traditions could be. Maybe Marlene had come of being very aggressive, and maybe even somewhat insensitive of his feelings. Still, it certainly didn't mean that he couldn't be let down gently. He figured that Mike wouldn't be quite so unreasonable.

"Well, actually, Mike," Marty Jr gently explained, "I sure don't think it's really a good idea. I understand that it's a tradition for you, but we would quite prefer it that you not bring alcohol into the house. Otherwise, we might end up with a bad accident."

"Yeah, Mike," agreed Marlene, "my brother is right. I certainly don't want you to take offence to this, but I don't think it's a good idea to bring alcohol to the party. It could be very risky. I mean, our father used to have a drinking problem - and we don't..."

Mike was silent for about a minute, before he finally said, "As much as I really hate to say it, I must admit that you do have a point. I guess I never exactly thought of how bad your father had it. I mean, he quite always seemed to be a real together type of person. After all, he never the subject of tabloid scandals - or anything like that."

"Thank you so much for understanding," Marlene replied, as she put her arm around her boyfriend. "You see, I rather wasn't exactly sure how to bring this up. I mean, I didn't want to offend you - and the last thing I really wanted, was to have a fight."

Marty Jr smiled, as he felt so relieved to have that problem taken care of. Now that the whole "grasshopper" issue was quite out of the way, the rest of their day might be free of problems. He quite thought of how he'd finally be able to enjoy the party this evening. Both couples were still together, and there would also be no alcohol.

"Family gatherings are rather lame, anyway," a familiar feminine voice was saying. "I can't believe how lo-rez Kimmy became. I just love you a lot, Ches. I quite don't care that we happen to share a half-brother. Thanks so much for picking us up, Rafe."

Marty Jr suddenly stiffened, as he really didn't expect to see this coming. After all, he remembered what Bill Tannen had mentioned that morning, as well as Ryan and Nicole O'Malley. Then again, it's not like Griff's gang quite seemed to have much appreciation for their families. He wondered why they decided to stop by the Cafe '80s, though.

"I agree, Les," replied Griff. "Grandpa Biff is now in a wheelchair, and he's getting so mushy in his old age. Quite naturally, my lo-rez cousins are really spending their time fawning over him. It's so hard to believe that he used to be like me sixty years ago."

"Don't sweat it, gang," replied Data. "It certainly is a shame that many places will be closed tomorrow. Christmas is quite an over-rated holiday, anyway." As he glanced over at the table where Marty Jr and the gang were sitting, "Hey, Griff, look at who decided to show up. What does Harmony see in that lo-rez Marty McFly, anyway?"

Marty Jr was suddenly filled with great rage, as he couldn't believe that Griff's gang had nothing better to do than haass them. He quite figured that bullying the McFlys was a Tannen tradition of sorts. If Griff quite dared to touch Marlene or Harmony in an inappropriate way, Griff would have hell to pay. Marty Jr wouldn't stand for it!

"Excuse me, gang," Harmony protested, as she stood up, "but Marty is not lo-rez at all! In fact, you're not even quite half the man that he is! Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier, and just leave us alone? I wouldn't date you, even if you..."

"Don't say it, Harmony," Marty Jr really was quick to warn. Staring intensely at Griff, he added, "You know, it's just a shame that you don't have anything better to do on Christmas Eve. Why, I bet even your own family can't stand to have you around."

"All right, punk!" Griff snarled, as he quickly turned around. "You're asking for it, and now you're gonna get it." Before Marty Jr had much time to react, Griff just grabbed him by the collar - and lifted him up. "You think you're so tough, McFly - don't you? It really about time that we finally teach you to show a little proper respect for me."

"Excuse me, Griff," Harmony snapped, as she stood up, "but Marty does not have to respect anyone of your ilk! After all, you sure never did anything that was worthy of his respect, and you sure the hell have never respected him! Just leave us alone!"

"Let's get out of here, guys!" Mike suggested, as he pulled at Marlene's arm. "We just never might've guessed that these... these scuzzballs would sure think to come by on Christmas Eve! Well, we don't have to stay here - and take any of their bullshit!"

Marty Jr swallowed very deeply, as he and the girls headed out to Mike's car. He just hoped to see Griff's gang get arrested, much like in a previous timeline. It did happen in a timeline that Marty Jr had no recollection of, but his father just told him the story a bunch of times. He really had a strange feeling that this might be another bad day.

oooooooooo

As Mike was about to pull into Hill Valley Park, where the quartet hoped to be able to relax a little - the police siren actually began to sound. Due to the automatic controls of the police car, Mike really had no choice but to slow down and descend the car.

Marlene's heart really was racing fast, as she tried to figure out what they've done wrong. She and her brother have always made it a point to be law-abiding citizens, and she simply hated the idea of becoming like Griff's gang. She sure planned to tie the knot with Mike, and to have children. She dreamed of starting her own family.

"What's the problem, Officer?" Mike asked, just as he rolled down the window. "I just didn't think I was speeding. I mean, I quite had my car checked just three days ago - and it turned out that everything was fine. I mean, if you need to fine me - I do..."

"That is not the problem," explained the officer, rather grimly. "You walked out of the Cafe '80s without paying for your meal. That really is not acceptable, young man. I'm very afraid you'll have to come with us to the police department, and then I'll have to call up your parents. I'm sure they're not going to be very happy with you people."

"We're very sorry, Officer," Mike commented, as he stepped out of the car. "We just didn't mean to walk out without paying. The thing is, we were all getting harassed by Griff Tannen and his gang - and, if we stayed, we might've ended up getting hurt."

"That is no excuse," replied the officer, as he snapped the handcuffs onto Mike. The others quite grabbed for Marlene, Marty Jr, and Harmony - as the officer continued, "There is never any excuse for stealing. I'm sure afraid that you'll have to spend the night in jail. If your parents can pay the bail, we _might_ let you out tomorrow."

As Marlene glanced at her brother, she sure noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks. It really was turning out to be a terrible day, and she suddenly remembered how her brother mentioned the one time he had been arrested - way back in 1968!

"I'm very sure everything will be fine, bro," Marlene commented, as she reached out - and gently squeezed her brother's shoulder. "I really think someone could understand that we didn't actually mean to walk out without paying. We simply forgot to pay."

"Couldn't we just pay you here?" pleaded Harmony, "and you can transfer the money over to the Cafe '80s. I could pay even you double, if you'd like me to. I can certainly understand, if you don't quite believe us - but we do have the money. We just forgot about paying, because the bullies were harassing us. We have the money, though!"

"We'll worry about that," the officer commented, just as he herded the teens into the back seat, "once we get to the office. I'm really afraid you're late. You sure should've thought about that, before you left the restaurant. Hastiness is no excuse, kids."

Marty Jr was suddenly sobbing, as Marlene drew him close. She really couldn't believe how unreasonable the police officer was being. They didn't exactly have much time to think about paying, as Griff Tannen and his gang was about ready to pummel them.

"I really wish I knew what to tell you, bro," Marlene commented, sadly. "Although, on the positive side, we might... Well, maybe Doc would be able to help us. It sure could be a... Well, it might not be such a lost cause. I'm quite sure that Mom and Dad might be understanding, and... Just try not to worry so much. There might just be hope."

As the officer pulled up to the police department, though - Marlene began to feel real hopeless, as well. What if she actually ended up having to spend twenty years in jail, much like her other self did? This really was not a thought that she liked to consider. 


	10. Chapter 9

_December 24, 2016  
6:00 PM PST_

As Marlene looked around the jail cell, she really hoped and prayed that she'd be able to live this day over. She found herself cursing the police, as she wondered just what went with the justice system. As much as people really loved to deride lawyers, didn't the justice system realize how important they were. She simply tried hard not to cry?

"I really can't believe this," Marty Jr commented, groaning. "What a way to spend our Christmas Eve! We're stuck here in jail, because we left the Cafe '80s without paying. The thing is, we were threatened by Griff Tannen and his gang, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, I mean, you'd think the police would be more understanding," Marlene added, groaning. "Griff and his gang would've hurt us, if we stayed. They're rather the ones with no respect , so they should've been the ones to be arrested. This is not fair!"

"Well, at least we're in here together," Harmony said, sighing. "If we're going to get arrested for something we didn't even intend to do, at least we might just as well all be in it together." Turning to Marty Jr, she added, "I mean, we sure can look on the positive side. At least, you and I would certainly still be together for Christmas."

"Harmony's right, Marly," Mike replied, as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "It sure could be much worse. I sure do hope that our parents are able to appeal to the court on our behalf. I mean, your father has a lot of money - so that can come in handy."

"I see what you mean, Mike," Marlene replied, quietly. "Oh, brother! I just wonder if the news is going to go nationwide. I mean, that's one of the drawbacks of having a rock star for a father. I mean, this is quite embarrassing. What will my friends say?"

"Well, if they truly are your friends," Mike commented, gently, "I'm sure they would be understanding. I really see no reason why this news would go nationwide. Your father might be a rock star, but he is enitled to a private life. I'm worried about this, too - but I don't think it's quite a lost cause. Let's just keep our fingers crossed, for good luck."

"I hope you're right, Mike," Marlene commented, sighing. "It's only that, well, it seems like my luck has been anything but good. Anyway, this place is sure drab and dull. We don't have any pretty Christmas lights to look at. It's a horrible way to spend our..."

"This is my fault," Mike groaned. "I was the one who suggested that we head out to car. I'm certainly sorry that I got all of us in trouble. Yeah, this cell sure doesn't look Christmasy. I'm afraid that your parents might not want me to see you, anymore."

Marlene then thought of what Marty Jr told her, about what their father said to Mike the previous day. Marlene really was unconscious from drinking too much - and Mike, of course, had just no memory of that day. Still, she knew how her father was a real loving and understanding father - and he very seldom ever raised his voice in anger.

"I'm very sure Dad wouldn't say that to you, Mike," Marty Jr commented, gently. "He always was a patient father - and, anyway, we were just as guilty. It's really not like you've pressured Marlene into drinking alcohol, which might cause her to pass out."

"What are you talking..." Mike began to protest. He then continued, "Oh, I guess you believe I might've pressured Marlene into drinking a grasshopper?" He took in a rather deep sigh, before he added, "You know, I guess I maybe would have. I'm so glad you talked me out of it, Marty. I know it's wrong to pressure people to drink, but I just..."

"It's quite a tradition for you, Mike," Marlene commented, gently. "I guess being stuck in this jail cell is better than being passed out from drinking. Still, I'm just not sure how long we'e going to have to stay here. What if we're stuck here for twenty years?"

"I'm sure that won't happen, Marly," Marty Jr replied, softly. "Anyway, just remember about... well, you know. By the way, does anyone even happen to know the name of the officer who arrested of? I never even managed to capture his name, and I'm..."

"Oxford," replied Mike, softly. "He's Officer Oxford. Come to think of it, I actually do remember my parents mentioning his name - and how they felt intimidated by him. It quite is a shame we didn't get someone like Amanda Foley. She has always been fair and understanding. I'm very sure she would've been more understanding of our..."

Marlene was stunned, as she tried to figure why the name sounded familiar to her. Of course, there was the Oxford dictionary - but the name, for some reason, really gave her a bad feeling. She tried hard to think of why the name made her feel that way.

"Officer Oxford," muttered Marty Jr. He suddenly snapped his fingers, as he added, "It suddenly dawned on me who he could be. Our parents have sure mentioned that there was this guy named Owen Oxford, who used to always give Dad a hard time."

"Great Scott!" gasped Harmony, using her grandfather's habitual expression. "Maybe there is quite hope for us, after all. If he's always had it in for Big Marty, well... I just wonder how he ended up as a police officer, anyway. I really hope Big Marty appeals to the Chief of Police on our behalf. That man just seemed very... very intimidating!"

"He maybe would've excused Griff's gang," Mike commented, grimacing. "It bothers me that anyone would quite have it in for the great Marty McFly. I bet he was very jealous that Marty made it famous. I understand better what happened, though."

Marlene leaned up against Mike, as he placed his arm around her. She then began to wonder if she would ever break free of the spell. If she and her brother hadn't made the wish, then none of this might've happened. She quite worried that she could end up not having another chance to relive the day. She really began to swallow hard.

oooooooooo

Later that night, Marlene saw that Officer Foley arriving - and her parents were with them. Her parents never were the very strict sort of people, so they probably would be understanding of what happened. Both had grim looks on their faces, though.

"Children," Officer Foley commented, as she reached the bars, "as we've investigated a little more into your case, it's just been decided that you've been falsely imprisoned. We've found out that you really were being bullied - and that you ran out of the cafe, in an effort to get away from them. Therefore, I do offer you my deepest apologies."

"I understand that you weren't the one who arrested them," Marty Sr said, as he took in a deep sigh, "but how can I be quite sure this won't happen again? I really think you might want to try to improve the justice system. I mean, this just ruined our evening."

"I sure think that abolishing lawyers was a big mistake," added Jennifer, grimly. "We had a big party planned for tonight, and not having our children there placed such a huge damper on everything. I really think we might have to start a petition on this."

"I do greatly apologize for the inconvenience," Officer Foley said, sadly. "We've sure had some other complaints about Officer Oxford, who was the one who arrested the children earlier today. The Chief of Police will reprimend him - and he quite expressed regret, and placed 5000 dollars into your account. I know this won't make up for..."

"I understand that it's not your fault," Marty Sr commented, gently. "I'm sorry that I lashed out at you before. I sure was quite worried about our children, and also very disappointed that we had to call off the party. We were planning it for a long time."

"Thank you so much for everything, Officer Foley," commented Jennifer, with a small smile. As her daughter threw her arms around her, she softly added, "I'm quite sorry about what all happened to you, sweetheart. We simply can have a lovely Christmas party tomorrow, and we can have another one the day after. How's that sound?"

"Oh, a Boxing Day party sounds real lovely!" gushed Harmony. "I just hope Dad isn't very angry with me about what happened. I mean, I guess we really should've been more thoughtful - but I was too afraid to spend time around that Griff character."

"No, Officer Oxford should've been more understanding," protested Officer Foley. "In my opinion, he should've been fired today - but the Chief of Police decided to give him one more chance. You are free to go, now - and have a Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Thank you very much, Officer Foley," Marty Sr replied, gratefully. He then turned to the teens, as he added, "I sure remember Officer Oxford, from when I was younger. He was a member of Needles' gang, and I guess he quite never changed. I did rather suspect that there was foul play going on. Anyway, I'm certainly glad that it's over."

"Doc had suggested using the time machine," added Jennifer, "to go back in time, and undo everything that happened to you. We really were tempted to take him up on his offer, but I was worried it might make thimngs worse. I hope you don't mind that..."

"That's okay, Jennifer," Harmony said, gently. "If it wasn't for what happened today, Officer Oxford really wouldn't've been caught. As disturbing as it really was, for us to spend time in that jail cell - it could've been a lot worse. Anyway, the party can wait."

"I agree," added Mike. "I do understand all about the drawbacks of time travel, and it really isn't worth the hassle. I think it rather was nice of Dr. Brown to offer, though. I think I might simply turn in, as soon as I get home. I'm really beginning to feel tired."

Marlene glanced at her boyfriend, and then at her brother. She had a feeling that she and her brother really would have another chance to live this day, and that Doc's time machine really wouldn't be necessary. She suddenly felt real nervous, though - as she thought of how she'd have two issues to handle, tomorrow. She took in a deep sigh. 


	11. Chapter 10

_December 24, 2016  
9:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr woke up, as Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis and the News began to play on the radio. He glanced over at Marlene, who was also just beginning to wake up. It did seem as if he and sister were cursed with bad luck. He really would have to be careful to avoid the record store _and_ the Cafe '80s. He'd have to make other plans.

"What shall we do, bro?" Marlene asked, as she stretched her arms. "We quite have to do something to break our string of bad luck. It's quite good that the police finally decided to be understanding, and let us out - but it was such a scary experience."

"I hear you, Marly," Marty Jr replied, stretching. "It's very scary to think that, in the one timeline, I could've spent fifteen years in jail. Of course, I quite remember being locked up in jail, when Harmony and I went back to 1968. Jails really freak me out."

"Hey, Junior," called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the room, "Harmony just came over. She wants to know if you'd like to go out to brunch with her. She even offered to pay. She's in the kitchen right now. Marlene, Mike has also just called you."

"Thank you, Dad," replied Marty Jr, as began to leave the room. Turning to his sister, he called out, "Why don't we eat at Olive Garden today? I really wish we had thought of that yesterday." As Marlene nodded, he added, "I'll let Harmony know that, then."

Marty Jr swallowed deeply, as he began to head to the kitchen. He hadn't wanted to really eat much before the party, but he figured he sure owed it to Harmony to treat her to a place that was more romantic. He could just be able to, once again, tactfully address the alcohol issue to Mike - and he wouldn't have to worry about Griff's gang.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Harmony asked, as she threw her arms around him. "You just seem a little distracted. I mean, I understand you just woke up - but it just seems like you're, well, a bit disturbed about something. Did you have a bad dream last night?"

"Uh, yeah, I did," Marty Jr replied, quietly. "I just had a dream that you and I ate at the Cafe '80s with Marlene and Mike, and Griff's gang showed up. We ran out of the restaurant, and we sure forgot to pay. Therefore, we all ended up being arrested."

"That sounds awful!" gasped Harmony, as she gave Marty Jr a gentle squeeze. "Did you really want the four of us to go out on a double date later today? I sure believe it's an awesome idea. I guess you don't quite want to eat at the Cafe '80s, though - with that dream you've sure had. Where do you think would be a nice place to eat?"

"I figured we could eat out at Olive Garden," suggested Marty Jr. "It's a nice dimly-lit restaurant to eat at, and... Y'know, it actually used to be a locally owned restaurant called Francesca's Italian Diner. Nobody makes stuffed shells like my mom, though."

"Hey, I might learn to make stuffed shells," Harmony replied, laughing. "Anyway, I do think it's really a wonderful idea. Let's just make this a special day. Why don't you get dressed, and we'll be meeting my sister and Bill at the restaurant? How's that sound?"

oooooooooo

Marlene's heart was quite racing, as she decided to call up her boyfriend. She knew that, once again, she'd have to address the whole grasshopper issue Mike. It really helped to have her brother with her, but she just knew that eating at the Cafe '80s was out of the question. She didn't wish to have another run-in with Griff's gang.

"Hello, Marlene," gushed Mike, as he answered the phone. "I thought we might maybe go shopping later on today. I never was a big fan of shopping - but, if I had you along with me, we could have a good time. Say, didn't you use your goggles to call me?"

"My parents really don't want me to use the landline phone in the morning," explained Marlene. "As a result, I just have to use my cellphone. So, Mike, would you like to eat out later today? I also figured that my brother and Harmony could come with us."

"I rather wish I could go out this morning," Mike replied, sighing, "but my father needs me to run a few errands for him. Anyway, maybe I could pick you up at around one in the afternoon. It might be very nice to go out on a double date. Any particular place? The food court at the mall doesn't seem like a place that especially, uh, romantic."

"Definitely not the Cafe '80s," Marlene was real quick to say. "I was thinking we could go someplace that's a little more romantic, like Olive Garden. The four of us could just maybe shop afterward. The thing is, I think it could actually be a rather fun idea."

"Italian food sounds wonderful," agreed Mike. "It'll be a neat treat for us. I suppose shopping with your brother and Harmony could be fun. I'm really not into shopping - except for music. You know, I really wanted to play the guitar - but I never was too good at it. So I just decided to take up football. In fact, I was a basketball captain."

"It's awesome that you've found your talent," Marlene replied, gently. "The thing is, I wanted to be a pop star, but I simply don't have the voice for it. I sure want to be an actor, but I'm concerned of being compared to Michael J Fox, and it would just be..."

"I really think you're a pretty girl, Marly," Mike commented, gently. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Anyway, I guess I'd better get going - but we could meet at your house at one this afternoon. Take care of yourself, honey - and I really love you."

"I love you, too, Mike," Marlene replied, as she hung up her cellphone. Turning to her brother, she added, "It might work, bro. I'm really not sure why we thought the Cafe '80s was such a nice place to meet. The thing is, it's not even a very romantic place."

oooooooooo

Marty Jr felt quite nervous, as he and Harmony were eating. As before, Melody and Bill were sitting across the table. It felt rather strange to think that everyone else at the table had no memories of what happened within the last three days. It sure was confusing, as time travel usually was. He really hoped to make this be a better day.

"Well, you guys are sure lucky to not come from a family of bullies," Bill commented, sighing. "Jill is feeling very apprehensive of coming along, as well - even though her best friend, Billie Canata, will also be there. I'm just dreading the whole gathering."

"I can imagine how it would feel for you," commented Melody. "I mean, it's quite bad enough that we have to put up with Griff Tannen harassing us - but it must really be hard having to deal with having him for a cousin. I really do feel bad for you, Bill."

"Well, I'm real used to it," Bill said, quietly. "I think it's entirely unacceptable for him to just be calling you on your cellphone, while posing as me. The thing is, I just don't get him at all. He always tends to go for the girls who simply can't stand him. I sure guess it gives him a rush to harass girls that he knows can't stand him. It's very pathetic!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked a feminine voice. Marty Jr looked up, and he saw that it was Nicole O'Malley - with her husband, Ryan. "Say, is my sister still giving you guys quite a lot of grief? It sure was a nightmare, growing up with Leslie and Kimberly. I actually don't feel like going to the family gathering, except that our other relatives would..."

"I completely sympathize with you, Nicole," Bill commented, nodding. "I mean, I'm not looking forward to seeing my extended family, either. Even though, it's be real nice if our Great-Grandaunt Jill's descendents were also coming. It's not the case, though."

"Well, yeah, she is our ancestor," Marty Jr added, nodding. "We're not closely related to the Tannens, though. Bill and I are third cousins, and he is actually much nicer than Griff. My parents wouldn't have any desire to come to the gathering. No offence..."

"No offence taken, Marty," Bill said, gently. "Anyway, Ryan, do you ever miss being a Nelson? I remember how Aaron was quite a little... well, a little less-than-happy about your decision. Although, I can certainly understand why your wife would rather like to hold onto the family name - and not let her sisters tarnish it. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, I sure understand where she's coming from," Ryan agreed, smiling. "Anyway, Marty, Aaron has a dentist appointment today - so he won't quite be able to practice with your band today. He said you guys could maybe reschedule for Wednesday."

"Thank you for telling me, Ryan," Marty Jr added, smiling. "I really wish you two the best luck. It's quite a huge shame that Whitey and Spike are going to be there. Just let your brother know to not to worry about it. After all, I'll be seeing him tonight."

"I'll be sure to do that, Marty," Ryan replied, cheerfully. "My brother is rather lucky to have inherited our father's musical talent. The thing is, I just grew up fearing that our father preferred my brother over me. I sure know now that it's not the case. You just have a great day! Merry Christmas, all of you! I really hope your party goes well."

"You take great care of yourselves, Ryan and Nicole," Bill called out. Turning back to his group, he added, "If at all possible, I will quite try my best to just make it to your party tonight. I really do hope to be able to work out a compromise of some sort."

"Yeah, it would be real good for you to come over," agreed Melody. Turning to Marty Jr and Harmony, she added, "Well, I guess Bill and I should get going. We quite have some last minute stuff to do, before Bill has to return home. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you two have fun," Harmony commented, as she looked up. Turning to Marty Jr, she added, "I think it's so great that we're being included among your family. This would sure be great. Verne and Linda are coming, with Serena and Benji - and Goldie and Haven are pregnant with their first kid. I really do wonder if it will be a boy."

"It probably won't be Goldie IV," commented Marty Jr. "Goldie sure mentioned that he wants to name his son Caleb. Anyway, I'll sure see you at our house in the afternoon - and we can go to Olive Garden with my sister and Mike. I sure love you, Harmony." 


	12. Chapter 11

_December 24, 2016  
3:00 PM PST_

As Marty Jr stepped into the Olive Garden, he sure began to think of how much more romantic this restaurant was - and figured that Griff's gang sure would never stop by this place. He just took in a real deep breath, as he earnestly hoped and prayed that the double date with his sister would turn out much better. He'd make a real effort.

"A table for four, folks?" asked the waitress, as she walked up to them. As the teens nodded, she added, "That's a wonderful way to spend your Christmas Eve. It's quite nice to see you four together. Do the four of you plan to have a double wedding?"

"No, probably not," Marty Jr replied, as the waitress led them to their table. "We sure want the all-you-can-eat stuffed shells and garlic bread, with Pepsi Perfect. We really do enjoy eating here. I would feel so sad, if this restaurant was to ever close down."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," the waitress commented, gently. "I am somewhat surprised to see you here, though. I mean, I really thought you would be spending time with your families. You know, I sure always was a fan of your father's music - and it's great to know that his son is taking after him. I'll be back very soon."

"Thank you very much, miss," commented Harmony, as she slid in the seat with Marty Jr. Marlene and Mike sat on the other side. "I was thinking, we quite do have to make sure to not eat too much. After all, we can't forget about the party at your house."

"Yeah, you're right, Harmony," responded Marty Jr, nervously. "I guess that was why I, uh, initially thought it might be better to eat at the Cafe '80s. After I, uh, really had a terrible dream that Griff's gang chased us out - then I had opted against the idea."

"I thought Griff had that family reunion to go to, though," Harmony commented, with confusion. "I can also remember how there was that Nogura/O'Malley reunion. As for the Ungers, though, I'm really not sure about. I'm sure it would've been safe to go."

"They sure might sneak away, though," suggested Mike, quietly. "After all, they really don't seem like quite the kind of people to... to value... to value stuff like that. I know there seems to be the idea that even a serial killer would love his mother, but that has always struck me as unrealistic. Anyway, I think it's much more romantic to be here."

"I suppose you do have a point, Mike," replied Harmony, quietly. "I guess I just never really thought of what kind of attitude Griff and his gang would actually have towards their families. The whole romance going on between Whitey and Spike tends to..."

"Well, they're not technically related," commented Mike. "Although, I guess I can see what you mean. They sure happen to share a half-brother, so it quite does seem like they should have more of a sibling-like relationship. I am not one to judge, though."

"Mike, before I forget," Marty Jr commented, as he cleared his throat, "I understand that you really wanted to pick up some items for the party tonight." As Mike nodded, he continued, "I just wanted to let you know, it's rather not a good idea to have any alcohol at the party. I mean, we just don't wish for any accidents to occur tonight."

Mike was silent for about a minute, before he finally said, "As much as I really hate to say it, I must admit that you do have a point. I guess I never exactly thought of how bad your father had it. I mean, he quite always seemed to be a real together type of person. After all, he never the subject of tabloid scandals - or anything like that."

"Thank you very much for understanding," Marlene commented, as she placed her arm around her boyfriend. "I was afraid to say something, because... because I really was worried that we might end up, uh, fighting. I simply didn't want for that to happen."

"I simply can't blame you, Marly," replied Mike, softly. "I quite love grasshoppers - and the drink really has always been a tradition in our family - and, since I will be with your family for the very first time, I figured that... well, I figured that things really wouldn't be the same without grasshoppers. That was always my favourite drink to have."

"Right, and I try to be sensitive to that," Marlene commented, softly. "I mean, I just hate to let you down - but we can quite try for a non-alcoholic mint shake. We might even be able to come up with a good recipe that could give it a rather similar taste."

"Yeah, I've had mint shakes at McDonald's before," Mike replied. "They are good, but they're not as good as grasshoppers. I can still remember being such a little boy, and how I just envied the grown ups - because they got to grasshoppers, and I didn't."

"I must say, it is very ironic," commented Marlene, smiling softly. "It does quite seem like many kids can't wait to grow up. Then, once they grow up, they actually start to realize... realize how easy being a kid can be. We really do more freedom as adults - but we also have more responsibilities. Also, watching the news can be depressing."

"There really are many depressing things in the news," Mike agreed, as he slipped his arm around his girlfriend. "I quite see what you mean about responsibilities. Let's just free our minds of all burdens for today. It's Christmas, and we should be happy."

Marty Jr smiled at his sister and Mike, as he was pleased to see that they've managed to come to a suitable compromise. He had to admit that a part of him sure was curious to find out what grasshoppers tasted like. Still, the last thing he rather needed was to start drinking. From what his father said, it seemed like even just starting was risky.

oooooooooo

As the quartet left Olive Garden, they decided to walk over to the flea market next door. Marty Jr wondered what was for sale, and he figured that he might purchase something for his cousins. He decided that the video could sure wait until later, and that his sister wouldn't mind. It wasn't worth risking his relationship with Harmony.

Marty Jr suddenly caught sight of something, that he was mesmorized by. He began to feel glad that they decided to stop by the flea market. He knew he was supposed to be buying presents for other people, but he really wanted the object for himself.

"Hey, guys," called out Marty Jr, as he headed towards this table, "check this out! Do you think we should purchase one of these?" As he lifted up the object, he added, "Is this awesome, or what! I guess this is... this is animated magnifying camera editor."

"Woah!" breathed Marlene, as Marty Jr passed the object to her. "These things are only five hundred dollars. I guess we could purchase one of these. You know, I just think I'd become completely hooked on these things. It's sure rather hard to believe that Photoshop was the cutting edge just ten years ago, or something like that."

"It is very amazing how far technology has advanced," commented the lady sitting at the table. "My son could never get enough of that. It rather is hard to tear him away from that thing. If you purchase these things, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Marty Jr and Marlene just glanced at each other, and then they both nodded. Marty Jr decided he might purchase it for his sister, as it might quite be able to make up for not having the movie for her. He rather quickly glanced over at Harmony and Mike.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea, Marty?" Harmony whispered, as she gently pulled Marty Jr over. "I mean, I simply don't want to raise suspicion on her - but why do you suppose she's selling them for such a... such a low price? I mean, you'd simply expect these these to be... Well, I'd expect these things to sell for five thousand dollars."

"Harmony's right," added Mike. "I mean, you have to be careful that you're not being scammed. It's simply too easy for people to do just that these days, even though we have laws starting to crack down on that stuff. I quite think you'd better be careful."

"I appreciate your concern, guys," replied Marty Jr, "but everything will be fine. I was going to pick up one for me - and, if Marlene wants one, I could pick one up for her. It just is too great of an offer to pass up, if you ask me." Turning to the lady, he added, "I'll purchase two of these, please. I must say, these things do look rather awesome."

"Trust me," the lady commented, as she held out the thumbpad, "you certainly won't be disappointed. You sure could do all kinds of awesome things with this, that people could only dream about doing just ten years ago. Merry Christmas, and take care!"

"Thank you," replied Marty Jr, as she grabbed two of the tools. He handed one to his sister, as he asked, "Don't these things just look cool? It'll sure be hard to tear myself away from this thing. As much as I sure love the 1980s, this decade actually does..."

"It might not my business to say anything," Harmony commented, softly, "but I sure thought we were going to buy presents for other people. I'm very sure these things would still be around after Christmas. The spirit of Christmas is about giving to other people, and being charitable. Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

Marty Jr had to think, as he knew that "yesterday" to Harmony was really "four days ago" to him. He suddenly began to feel real guilty, as he thought of his girlfriend was right. He had acted quite rashly, instead of remembering that patience was a virtue.

"All right," Marty Jr replied, swallowing, "I guess Tanya and Nancy could have mine. It really would sort of be a nice welcome gift, as well as a nice Christmas gift. I know the girls are pretty artistic, especially Nancy. I'm sure they would appreciate having this."

"The girls could have mine, too," Marlene piped up. To her brother, she added, "I sure know this is technically your present to me, but... Well, it's just that, if you're going to give yours up - I guess I might as well give mine up, too. The girls can each use one." 


	13. Chapter 12

_December 24, 2016  
6:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr had such fun playing with that animated magnifying camera editor, he wasn't real sure if he could even bear to give it away. However, he knew that Christmas was a day for giving - and he thought of how Tanya and Nancy would be rather impressed with them. He could always buy another one for himself, when he had more money.

"You also didn't wrap yours up?" Marlene asked, as she walked up to her brother. "It really is very late for that, now. Why don't we just hand ours to Nancy and Tanya. I think we should head inside, now. The party is starting, and we simply can't miss it."

"I suppose we could buy some for ourselves on Boxing Day," suggested Marty Jr. "I'm just not the type of person to be greedy, but I must admit that I'm rather reluctant to give these up. This is certainly one time, when I'm very happy to be living in this era."

"I remember how I really was greedy last year," Marlene commented, blushing. "I can sure recall the important lesson that I was taught. I don't want to grow up to become that bitch who yells at her own children. I just want Ashley and Olivia to grow up with a mother who loves her, and I don't wish to scare off poor Mike with my bad temper."

"I think you really are a level-headed person," Marty Jr commented, reassuringly. "It did sometimes seem like you were, well, in a hurry to grow up. You and I have simply had a close relatiionship, though. I must say, it's great to have you for my sister. It'll be sad, if you and I were to ever part ways. It sometimes is like were, uh, twins."

"Marty! Marly!" called out Nancy, as she and Tanya ran outside. "You two better just head inside. The party is about to start, and we don't want you to miss anything. It's nice to be back in Hill Valley, and we were wondering if you could show us around."

"I'd be real happy to, girls," Marty Jr commented, smiling. He was about to reach out to Nancy, as he laughed and added, "I guess you girls are quite big for me to just lift you up, and swing you around - as I used to do. In fact, you're both taller than me."

"I remember how you used to be so big," commented Tanya, laughing. "I really must say, though - you're rather darn cute." Turning to Marlene, she added, "I also really think you're pretty. You know, even though it's rather cold out - it's not quite as bad as it is was in New York. I'm just so glad that our family decided to move back here."

"We're sure happy to have you back," commented Marlene. She handed the animated magnifying camera editor to Tanya, as she added, "I quite think you'd really get a kick out of these things. I do know how much artistic you are, and I really thought that..."

"This is for you, Nancy," added Marty Jr, as he handed his tool to the girl. "We found that at the flea market, and I sure thought it was a great deal. It's real interesting to think of how far image editing has gone, within the last decade or so. It's very neat."

"Thank you so much, Marty and Marly!" gushed Nancy. "I just think we'd better start heading inside, before anyone else worries about us. I sure think it's quite wonderful that we can all spend Christmas together. It quite scares me a little, though, to think that you all have significant others. I mean, Brent and Melinda are living together."

Marty Jr and Marlene just glanced at each other, as the two of them quickly ran into the house. Marty Jr suddenly felt a pang of nostalgia, as he began to remember the days of when he was younger - and when Harmony Brown was just his best friend.

oooooooooo

As Marty Jr and his sister sat on the couch with Brent and Melinda, he really began to feel nervous. So far, nothing real terrible had happened. He sure hoped that this day would end up nicely. He simply figured that the only thing he did wrong, was the very fact that he made a hasty puchase - and that he had planned to keep it for himself.

"As much as I've grown accustomed to Los Angeles," Brent was saying, "I do miss life in Hill Valley. Although, I sure think winters here get a little too cold. It's really usually mild around this time of year in Los Angeles. Isn't this such a great party, though?"

"It sure is," replied Mike, huskily. "I'm rather glad that you and I had thought to make these shakes. I really must say, if I didn't know any better, I might actually mistake it for a grasshopper. I wanted to have grasshoppers, but Marlene sure managed to..."

"I felt real bad about letting him down," Marlene commented, quietly. "It was actually my brother, though, who brought it us. You see, I really had a dream that Mike and I ended our relationship, because we got into this big fight about the grasshopper. It's just made me feel... feel scared that this might happened. It just seemed very real."

"I sure hope to think I wouldn't act that way," Mike replied, softly. "I guess I do have a tendancy to lash out in anger, when I feel hurt or offended. It's just one thing that I'm working on, in fact. I mean, I certainly don't wish to become an angry father."

"I don't want to become an angry mother," replied Marlene, sighing. "It's a great thing you didn't know me last Christmas. The thing is, I wasn't exactly in the most charitable of moods - and I was actually being very, well, self-centred." Marlene just blushed, as she added, "I really was horrified to think of what kind of person I might've become."

"I remember how you used to be in a hurry to grow up," Brent commented, softly. "I used to be real concerned about you, and I simply felt real bad to think of how much fun you were giving up. I mean, you seemed to be happy - but I felt as though..."

"I sometimes just wish I could go back to being, uh, ten," replied Marty Jr. "I mean, it was during a time when... when my life was simply carefree. I can actually remember how, earlier this year, I really was scared to persue a romance with my best friend."

"I do understand the feeling," Brent commented, softly. "I quite still remember having my first crush, back when I was only ten. There was this girl who I really thought was pretty, and she also seemed quite nice. My parents weren't so fazed, as they figured that this would pass. They were right - and Melinda is most definitely the girl for me."

"Marty and I really have always been close," commented Harmony. "We were both a bit leary about persuing a romance with each other, as I was so worried that it might not work out. I really have dreaded to think of how that could affect our friendship."

"I admit that I was a little curious about that," replied Brent. "I mean, I knew Melinda for about two years - before we began dating. It's probably not the very same thing as dating your childhood best friend. At any rate, let's just put this heavy thinking to the side - as we enjoy the party. After all, it's Christmas - and we should be joyful."

"I completely agree, Brent," Marty Jr commented, smiling. "I mean, it's simply great to have you and Melinda beck home for a week or so. It's also just nice to be able to see our cousins, again. I can remember how the girls were so little, the last time I saw..."

As Marty Jr looked around, he saw that the rug had caught fire - as Nancy and Tanya were playing with the animated magnifying camera editors. He suddenly began to feel terrible, as he had never quite thought about the dangers of that new tool. He rather felt that the thing was his fault - just as his mother ran up, and extinguished the fire.

"What happened, honey?" asked Marty Sr, as he ran up. He picked up the animated magnifying camera editors, as he asked, "How on earth did the two of you quite get your hands on these... there things? These are not toys to just play around with!"

"We're sorry, Uncle Marty," Tanya commented, nervously. "Marty and Marly gave us these things, and we thought they were very fun to play with. We sure didn't realize that they were... were dangerous. I guess I don't blame you for being mad at us."

"I can assure you that Marly and Junior will be grounded for two months," commented Jennifer, much to Marty Jr's dismay. "I mean, they really should've known better than to give you presents that were dangerous." To Marty Jr and Marlene, she added, "Go to your room right now, children. I have never been so ashamed of you kids before!"

"Honey," protested Marty Sr, as he put his arms around both of his children, "I really think that's a little, uh, extreme. I'm sure they didn't realize this would happen. After all, I myself had set my parents living room of fire, back when I was just a little boy."

"Yeah, but you were merely eight years old at the time," Jennifer replied, grimly. "Our children are eighteen and nineteen, and they should've known better. I rather expect them to be more responsible." To Marty Jr and Marlene, she barked, "To your room!"

Tears sure filled Marty Jr's eyes, as he and his sister turned to leave the room. It was probably a couple years ago, since he has seen his mother get real angry - and it was probably even longer, since that kind of anger was quite directed towards him and his sister. It felt like a lost cause, as each day seemed to be worse than the day before.

"I'm quite sorry, Mom," Marty Jr replied, as he began to cry. Turning to his sister, he added, "I simply can't believe Mom got so mad at us, Marly! I mean, I don't think she even _likes_ us, right now. This is even worse then when Harmony got so mad."

"I hear you, bro," Marlene choked out. "After all, she's our mommy - and she really is supposed to love us unconditionally. I mean, it's quite no fun to have your significant other be so mad at you - but it's more painful, when it happens to be your mother."

As Marty and his sister stepped into his bedroom, he flopped down on his bed - as he wept brokenly. He simply felt horrible, as he thought of his mother's angry words - of how she mentioned really feeling shame of him and Marlene. He sure began to regret that he was captivated by the item. It hurt to have his mother be angry with him. 


	14. Chapter 13

_December 24, 2016  
9:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr woke up, as Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis and the News began to play on the radio. He glanced over at Marlene, who was also just beginning to wake up. It did feel quite good to not have the events of yesterday haunting his past. As he thought of the terrible fire that nearly burnt down the house, it really gave him the shivers.

"I didn't quite realize those things were real dangerous," Marlene commented, as she stretched. "It was very scary to have Mom yelling at us - but Dad, at least, was a bit more understanding. Maybe because he himself had set fire to the living room rug."

"Yeah, when he was eight," replied Marty Jr. "Anyway, why don't we just spend the afternoon by ourselves. I was quite thinking we could maybe talk to Doc about what we've been experiencing. I mean, there might be some way for him to help us. It's a time travel related issue, after all - and we know how he's quite the expert on that."

"Hey, Junior," called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the room, "Harmony just came over. She wants to know if you'd like to go out to brunch with her. She even offered to pay. She's in the kitchen right now. Marlene, Mike has also just called you."

"Thank you so much, Dad," Marty Jr called out, as he headed into the kitchen. When he saw his girlfriend, he quickly threw his arms around her, and said, "Good morning, Harmony! I think it's rather great that we're going out to brunch this morning. I'll just be spending the afternoon with my sister, though. We have stuff to take care of."

"That's very fine with me," replied Harmony, quietly. "I was just doing a little thinking about your wish, though. You know, as much as I quite enjoy Christmas, I'm not real sure if I'd like it to always be Christmas. I mean, this time of year is quite so special."

Marty Jr felt a sense of deja vu, as he said said, "Yeah, I suppose I see what you're saying. What you're saying is, if it was Christmas all the time, then it would no longer be special? I really must say, Harmony, you certainly do make a rather good point."

"Right, that's exactly what I meant, Marty," Harmony replied, smiling. "As special as this time of year is... Well, a part of what really makes this time of year very special would simply because it's not like this all the time. Granted, we really should try our best to be pleasant all the time - and always go out of our way to be friendly."

"I completely agree with you," Marty Jr commented. "I suppose a part of why many people are rather, uh, cynical about this time of year - is really because not enough people in this world are nice all year round, so I see where it might seem real fake."

"I know exactly what you mean, Marty," agreed Harmony. "So many of us can be real hypocrites, it's quite no wonder that some people are very cynical. Why don't you get dressed, and we'll be meeting my sister and Bill at the restaurant? How's that sound?"

oooooooooo

Marlene just took in a deep breath, as she called up her boyfriend. As she was going to be spending the afternoon with her brother, she would really have to address the whole alcohol issue on the telephone. She quite knew that, if she lost her courage, it could lead to disaster. This was the one thing that she desperately wished to avoid.

"Hello, Marlene," gushed Mike, as he answered the phone. "I thought we might maybe go shopping later on today. I never was a big fan of shopping - but, if I had you along with me, we could have a good time. Say, didn't you use your goggles to call me?"

"My parents just don't like it, when I use the landline phone in the morning," explained Marlene. "Therefore, if I wish to call anyone, I'm really supposed to use my cellphone. At any rate, I was actually planning to be spending the afternoon with my brother."

"I rather wish I could go out this morning," Mike replied, sighing, "but my father needs me to run a few errands for him. I simply was hoping we could go out for dinner, but I guess I'll have to shop by myself. I rather hope you and your brother have fun, and I guess I'll see you this evening. I can't stay on for long. Is there anything you need?"

"Uh, yeah," Marlene commented, swallowing. "I would quite appreciate it, if you not bring any alcohol to the party. The thing is, my father really used to have a drinking problem - and it'll be disasterous, if we end up having alcohol. I really hope you..."

"I understand," Mike said, softly. "I'm rather disappointed, to be very honest - but I do understand where you're coming from. The thing is, I'm really not into shopping - except for music. You know, I really wanted to play the guitar - but I never was too good at it. So I just decided to take up football. In fact, I was a basketball captain."

"It's always good to find your talent," Marlene replied, gently. "I always wanted to be a pop star, but I simply don't have the voice for it. I sure want to be an actor, but I'm a little afraid of being compared to Michael J Fox, and it sure would feel creepy to..."

"I really think you're a pretty girl, Marly," Mike commented, gently. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Anyway, I guess I'd better get going - but I'll sure see you at the party, and I'll bring no alcohol. Take care of yourself, honey - and I really love you."

"I love you, too, Mike," Marlene replied, as she hung up her cellphone. Turning to her brother, she added, "I can't believe I did it. I also feel rather bad about having to call off our date this afternoon, but I know you wanted us to stop over at Doc's place. In other words, I guess we'll see if Doc could maybe help us out with our little dilemma."

oooooooooo

Everything felt quite surreal, as Marty Jr and Harmony were eating with Melody and Bill. To everyone else, they were really having this meal for the very first time - but, for Marty Jr, he was having this meal for the fifth time. He really began to wonder if he was destined to live this day over a hundred times. He really tried to keep calm.

"Well, you guys are sure lucky to not come from a family of bullies," Bill commented, sighing. "Jill is feeling very apprehensive of coming along, as well - even though her best friend, Billie Canata, will also be there. I'm just dreading the whole gathering."

"I can imagine how it would feel for you," commented Melody. "I mean, it's quite bad enough that we have to put up with Griff Tannen harassing us - but it must really be hard having to deal with having him for a cousin. I really do feel bad for you, Bill."

"Well, I'm real used to it," Bill said, quietly. "I think it's entirely unacceptable for him to just be calling you on your cellphone, while posing as me. The thing is, I just don't get him at all. He always tends to go for the girls who simply can't stand him. I sure guess it gives him a rush to harass girls that he knows can't stand him. It's very pathetic!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked a feminine voice. Marty Jr looked up, and he saw that it was Nicole O'Malley - with her husband, Ryan. "Say, is my sister still giving you guys quite a lot of grief? It sure was a nightmare, growing up with Leslie and Kimberly. I actually don't feel like going to the family gathering, except that our other relatives would..."

"I completely sympathize with you, Nicole," Bill commented, nodding. "I mean, I'm not looking forward to seeing my extended family, either. Even though, it's be real nice if our Great-Grandaunt Jill's descendents were also coming. It's not the case, though."

"It sure is strange to think of how we're third cousins," Marty Jr added, nodding. "You really are much nicer than Griff. Of course, my parents wouldn't have any such desire to come to the gathering. Of course, I really mean no offence to you Bill - but it's..."

"No offence taken, Marty," Bill said, gently. "Anyway, Ryan, do you ever miss being a Nelson? I remember how Aaron was quite a little... well, a little less-than-happy about your decision. Although, I can certainly understand why your wife would rather like to hold onto the family name - and not let her sisters tarnish it. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, I sure understand where she's coming from," Ryan agreed, smiling. "Anyway, Marty, Aaron has a dentist appointment today - so he won't quite be able to practice with your band today. He said you guys could maybe reschedule for Wednesday."

"Thank you for letting me know, Ryan," Marty Jr added, smiling. "I do quite wish you two the best luck. It's must feel real terrible to think that Whitey and Spike are going to be there. Tell your brother to not worry about it. I'll really be seeing him tonight."

"I'll be sure to do that, Marty," Ryan replied, cheerfully. "My brother is rather lucky to have inherited our father's musical talent. The thing is, I just grew up fearing that our father preferred my brother over me. I sure know now that it's not the case. You just have a great day! Merry Christmas, all of you! I really hope your party goes well."

"You take great care of yourselves, Ryan and Nicole," Bill called out. Turning back to his group, he added, "If at all possible, I will quite try my best to just make it to your party tonight. I really do hope to be able to work out a compromise of some sort."

"Yeah, it would be real good for you to come over," agreed Melody. Turning to Marty Jr and Harmony, she added, "Well, I guess Bill and I should get going. We quite have some last minute stuff to do, before Bill has to return home. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you two have fun," Harmony commented, as she looked up. Turning to Marty Jr, she added, "I think it's so great that we're being included among your family. This would sure be great. Verne and Linda are coming, with Serena and Benji - and Goldie and Haven are pregnant with their first kid. I really do wonder if it will be a boy."

"It doubt it would be Goldie IV," commented Marty Jr. "Goldie had commented that he wants to name his son Caleb. Anyway, I really won't be seeing you until the evening. My sister and I wanted to spend the afternoon together. I really love you, though." 


	15. Chapter 14

_December 24, 2016  
3:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt quite nervous, while he and his sister drove over the Browns' house. He wondered what Doc might think of their predicament. This experience was somewhat different from the times that he and Harmony had taken trips in Doc's time machines, and he wondered if Doc's trusty DeLorean would be of any help to him and his sister.

"Junior! Marly!" Doc called out, as the teens walked up to the house. "I really wasn't expecting to see you this afternoon. "I was doing last minute preparations, as I was getting ready for the party at your house tonight. I'll probably run a little bit late, as Clara and I have an unexpected meeting to attend. It really shouldn't be too long."

"Doc, we really need your help," Marty Jr said, with urgency. "You see, yesterday... yesterday to you, that is... we both made this wish with Tabitha that it might always be Christmas. We had absolutely no idea that she would actually grant us our wish."

"That's right," added Marlene, "and I simply have a major feeling that this could have something to do with why we just keep living the same day over and over again. You see, we're living Christmas Eve the fifth time. We wondered if we could use your..."

"... time machine?" offered Doc. As Marty Jr and Marlene nodded, he added, "If that is the case, then that is just her department - not mine. It's probably not my place to say this, but I rather believe she should be quite careful with using magic to alter the fabric of the space-time continuum. I mean, this event could be quite disasterous."

"This is probably our fault," Marty Jr commented, nervously, "for making that wish. It came to us as real shock, though - that she granted it. Anyway, I just wanted to see if it was possible to maybe skip over to tomorrow. Could we, at least, give it a try?"

"All right, I suppose we could," commented Doc, just as he led Marty Jr and his sister to the garage. As he opened up the DeLorean doors, he added, "Why don't you two step into the front seat, and I'll load the Mr. Fusion? Then we can go to tomorrow."

"That sounds great, Doc," Marlene replied, as the teens stepped into the car. "Marty, this is going to be my first time of taking a trip in the machine. We sure won't be going too far, but this is going to be awesome." As she pointed to the Y-shaped device, she asked, "This is the flux capacitor?" As Marty Jr nodded, she added, "That is so cool."

"That's right," Doc replied, as he set the time circuits. "As much as I hate to say this, I might have to replace this car very soon. I've had this car for over thirty years, and it may not last too much longer. Anyway, brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

Marty Jr put his arm around his sister, just as Doc began to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. Marty Jr sure swallowed deeply, he felt a jolt. As he glanced at the time display, he saw that the DeLorean was jolted back in time by five minutes.

"What happened, Doc?" Marty Jr gasped, as he glanced at the aging scientist. "This DeLorean has taken us back by five minutes, instead of bringing us forward into the future by one day. Doc, are you sure that the time circuits are working properly?"

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he began to realize what went wrong, "It appears that, by simply granting that wish, this event has resulted in a major temporal retardation in the entire space-time continuum - the result of which has rendered any other methods of time travel to be impossible! I'm sorry, kids - but I'm afraid that I can't help you!"

"Well, thanks anyway, Doc," Marty Jr replied, as he stepped out of the DeLorean. "I guess we'll have to talk to Tabitha about this, then. You're usually the expert on this whole time travel stuff. It looks like, for some reason, we're stuck in a time loop."

"I know you kids think me the expert on time travel," Doc commented, softly, "and it's very true that I did invent the time machine. The form of time travel that you children were experiencing, though, is just out of my league. I wish you kids the best of luck!"

"I'll see you later, Doc," Marty Jr replied. Just as he and his sister stepped out of the DeLorean, he added, "I certainly do appreciate your effort, but I guess we'll have to hunt down Tabitha - and talk to her about it." As the two of them walked back to the garage, he added, "Well, Marly, what do you suppose we should do maybe next?"

"Howdy, Marty and Marly!" called out a teenage girl from across the street, who was named Andrea. "This is really my first Christmas of living alone with my fiance. I quite am happy about it. I really think you should check out the sales at Ericka's Erotica."

"Why on earth would we want to go there?" Marlene asked, horrified. "I mean, this is not the type of store that I frequent - and I sure don't believe it's a very appropriate place to shop for Christmas presents. What made you suggest such a thing as that?"

"It's a good place to buy quite exciting presents for your significant other," explained Andrea. "Granted, you won't find any toys for small children there - but they have all kinds of nifty items that you and your significant other could have a lot of fun playing with. Everything is on sale today - and it just wouldn't hurt to, at least, check it out."

After Marty Jr pondered on the idea a little, he decided that it really wouldn't hurt to take on Andrea's idea. At any rate, he figured that he could just find something that would be nice and romantic. He did want to buy Harmony a real memorable present.

oooooooooo

"Are you sure this is simply a good idea?" Marlene asked, very nervously - as she and her brother stepped into Ericka's Erotica. "I know we're here to buy presents for Mike and Harmony, but what if we pick something that's just too... too inappropriate?"

"How can anything be too inappropriate?" protested Marty Jr. "I mean, it's simply not like Mike happens to just be your buddy. You two really have a relationship with each other... a relationship that could last for many years. So I don't see the problem with buying anything that's a bit... risque. In fact, I think Mike would be happy with it!"

"I'm not real sure, bro," Marlene commented, swallowing. "I mean, I simply don't want to scare off Mike - or even let him think that I'm a pervert. I suppose we might pick up something like... Well, we could pick up some candles - and some romantic music."

"Now you're thinking," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "It really doesn't have to something, like condoms or vibrators. I must admit that I'm not ready for that, myself. We could stand to go a little wild, though. I could just pick up some bath beads for Harmony."

"Yeah, I guess bath beads would work," replied Marlene. "Of course, there is always perfume - and I could pick up a lovely scent for Mike. Yeah, let's take a look around - and see what's actually available. By the way, I did tell Mike that we simply shouldn't have any alcohol at the party. I'm simply afraid that I might've let him down, again."

"Could I help you folks?" asked a middle-aged salesclerk, as she walked up to Marty Jr and Marlene. According to her nametag, her name was DeDe. "I overheard you really mentioning that you needed gifts for you significant others. I really could help you."

"We were just looking for some perfume and candles," replied Marlene. "If you could help us pick out some fragrances, we would very greatly appreciate it. My boyfriend can sometimes be a bit of a tough jock, but he also has a sweet and sensitive side."

"Well, we really have the perfect gifts for you," replied DeDe, as her face broke out into a smile. "You both must be the McFly children, right?" As the teens nodded, she quickly added, "I knew your parents, back when they went to school. You two quite are the spitting image of your father. Your mother and I used to always compete."

"Really?" Marlene asked, as she and her brother followed DeDe. "We've seen, from old school pictures, that our mom was real pretty. It's just strange to think that the two of them have met, when they were still in high school. I mean, it's awesome!"

"I understand that it's not a contest, or anything," added Marty Jr, "but Harmony and I have known each other since infancy. I simply never expected our friendship to turn into romance, but I really will be looking forward to spending my entire life with her."

"That sounds splended," DeDe replied, as she lifted a box of the shelf. "As her name happens to be Harmony, the Harmony tampons could really be perfect for her. They are sure colourful, and they quite provide comfort and relaxation. They can be worn all the time, and not just for periods. I think your Harmony will really enjoy them."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Marty Jr replied, as he reached for the box. "I must say that these do look quite neater than regular tampons." As he scrutinized the cover, he added, "I wish I could have these for myself. I simply hope Harmony does come to like them."

"We do have something for the guys, too," added DeDe, as she reached for another box. "Here's some cream for your loved one, Marlene. He really should rub this of his penis once a day - and he'll go through the day, feeling very relaxed and vitalized."

"Thank you very much for helping us out," Marlene commented, as she stuck out her thumb. "I'll be sure to tell my parents that we saw you. I'm sure they really would be so happy to hear from you." As she took a glance at her brother, she added, "I sure am looking forward to tonight. Merry Christmas, and take good care of yourself."

As Marlene and her brother turned to leave the building, she began to wonder if they made the right thing. She then figured that, if the store really worked for Andrea and her fiance, then it maybe could work out between her and Mike. She could just hope. 


	16. Chapter 15

_December 24, 2016  
6:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr and his sister were sitting on the couch with Brent and Melinda, as Tanya and Nancy decided to join them. It just felt quite nice for all the cousins to be together. He found himself wishing that Brent and Melinda were moving back to Hill Valley, though.

"As much as I've grown accustomed to Los Angeles," Brent was saying, "I do miss life in Hill Valley. Although, I sure think winters here get a little too cold. It's really usually mild around this time of year in Los Angeles. Isn't this such a great party, though?"

"If you think this is cold, Brent," commented Tanya, "it really is nothing like what we see in New York. You know, Nancy and I both had real mixed feelings about moving back to town. After all, we weren't quite crazy about the idea of leaving behind our friends. There was even this boy that I was starting to like, and he was very cute."

"You're only twelve years old, Tanya," Marlene quickly blurted out. "The thing is, you sure should enjoy your youth. I still remember being just twelve, myself - and I could hardly wait to become a teenager. The thrill of that had quickly worn off, though."

"My sister is right," added Marty Jr. "It is funny how kids often can't wait to grow up - but, once you're grown up, you realize just how easy kids actually have it. I must say that Christmas really brings out the youth in me. This simply is my favourite holiday."

"I do understand the feeling," Brent commented, softly. "I quite still remember having my first crush, back when I was only ten. There was this girl who I really thought was pretty, and she also seemed quite nice. My parents weren't so fazed, as they figured that this would pass. They were right - and Melinda is most definitely the girl for me."

"Well, my parents don't exactly let me date, yet," explained Tanya. "In fact, they still think Nancy is quite too young. He seemed to have such a crush on me, though. Say, do you happen to know anyone around here who happens to be in our age group?"

"We sure do know a few," Marlene replied, as smiled gently at her cousins. "We have Jill Tannen and Billie Canata. We also have Ryan and Rhett Unger - with their sisters, Reba and Rhonda. We also have their cousins. I do think you'll get along with them."

"That sounds great, Marly," Nancy replied, smiling. "That's one thing I really was most worried about, whether or not we'd be able to make new friends. I always try hard to be friendly to everyone. Still, I've sure heard horror stories about people being a new kid in school - and never being able to fit in. So that just made us feel quite uneasy."

"Most of the people in this town are friendly," replied Marty Jr. "There are a few, uh, not-so-nice people - but that's simply to be expected in any town. I must say, it very much is wonderful to see you again. I'll be very happy to show you around, and all."

"Harmony and I were just talking about this quite earlier," commented Melinda, "and I was thinking it might be a good idea for us to exchange our presents now. I mean, all the other presents could be opened a little later - but let's just do ours right now."

Marty Jr's heart suddenly skipped a beat, as he just remembered what he purchased earlier. He just wasn't sure if he could enjoy whatever present Harmony had for her, if she ended up being so disappointed by his present. He tried to think positively, but he figured he'd have no luck, as he remembered what happened the last few days.

oooooooooo

As everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, Marty Jr swallowed deeply. It really was too late to exchange the rainbow-coloured tampons that he purchased for Harmony, and he simply couldn't believe that he just allowed himself to be persuaded that easily. He wondered exactly what DeDe's relationship was his parents were like.

"This is sure going to be awesome," Melinda commented, as she began to pass around the presents. "You know, if you guys ever wanted to move to Los Angeles - you could always live in our apartment complex. In fact, I think it would even be very romantic."

"It is simply nice of you to offer," replied Harmony, "but Marty and I really don't have any plans to leave Hill Valley. We'll probably move into an apartment sometime during the next year, though. I can't exactly say that I don't feel a little nervous about it."

"I remember how I felt the same way," replied Brent, with a smile. "You see, I figured this could be a good way for us to celebrate how we've all found our match. After all, we're all simply taking the next big step in our lives. At the count of five, let's all open our presents. How does that sound? One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Let's go!"

Marty Jr took in a deep breath, as he quickly opened up the present from Harmony. It was a hologram of him and Harmony, standing among flowers. He smiled, as he rather felt delighted. It was a very sweet gesture, and he planned to keep that on his desk.

"Martin Seamus McFly Jr!" Harmony shouted, just as she waved the package in front of Marty Jr. "What is the meaning of this? That is simply about the most insulting and degrading present you could buy for me! That's it! Our relationship is over, now!"

Tears filled Marty Jr's eyes, as he felt quite terrible about having his best friend being so angry with him. He most likely would have a chance to live this day over again, but it still hurt to have her be so angry with him. This sure seemed to be worse than what happened the first time around. He began to feel that he was a real lousy boyfriend.

"Look what Marlene picked up for me," Mike added, angrily. Turning to Marlene, she yelled, "I guess you're really not the kind of girl that I thought you were! How could you do this to me? Marlene Stella McFly, you can kiss our relationship good bye!"

"From now on," Jules yelled, as he stormed over to Marty Jr, "you stay away from my daughter! I simply don't care if you two have been friends from infancy! Nobody does this to me daughter, and gets away with it! You know, I sure could have you arrested for this! From now on, creep, you are no longer invited to come over to our house!"

"I'm... I'm rather sorry," Marty Jr choked out, just as he began to cry. "I simply never meant for any of this to happen. I never did intend to insult Harmony. I really wanted to pick up a present that.. that was real special. I'm terribly sorry I let you all down!"

"Honey, why don't we have a little talk?" Jennifer asked, as she gently placed her arm around her son. "Why don't we just go into your room, and we can talk about what all happened? Marlene, I think you should also come with us. We can just work this out."

Marty Jr felt real terrible, as he followed his mother to his bedroom. He was weeping so brokenly - and he wasn't very sure if he'd ever feel happy, again. He wondered if he was the scum of the earth. He just hoped that Harmony would come around, and be more understand. Of course, that probably wouldn't even matter all that much.

"What are earth possessed you to buy those presents?" Jennifer asked, gently. "I do believe Jules has overreacted, but I sure am shocked that you would buy that kind of stuff. What was it, that just made the two of you decide to stop by Ericka's Erotica?"

"Andrea had suggested that we stop there," explained Marlene, sadly. "I sure was leary about going there, but Marty insisted that it would be fine. We were going to purchase stuff like perfume and scented candle, but then DeDe suggested that..."

"DeDe?" Jennifer asked, as a look of recognition appeared on her face. "Did she just say anything about having known me in high school?" As the teens nodded, she was quick to add, "That explains it, then. You see, she and I simply never got along. She was a big snob, and she was on the cheerleading squad. I never was too fond her."

"I guess you're disappointed in me, aren't you?" Marty Jr sobbed. "I feel so bad about this, and I simply can't believe that I was taken in by that... that scam. I wish I might, uh, be able to go back in time - and undo everything. Everything seems so hopeless."

"Just try to relax, honey," Jennifer replied, as she took her son's hands into hers. "I'm certain that Harmony won't stay mad at you. I mean, you simply have been through a lot together - and it would be a shame to see you two throw that friendship away."

"I simply hope you're right, Mom," replied Marty Jr, as he wiped his eyes. "Now that I think of it, I quite remember you mentioning DeDe. When she told me who she was, I knew the name really sounded familiar - but I really couldn't think of where I heard it. She did tell me that you two used to, uh, compete a lot. I guess that's true, isn't it?"

"She really was the one who'd always compete with me," Jennifer replied, shaking her head. "No matter what I was doing, she always needed to show me up. She really did have it in for me. She even persued your father for some time. Why don't you just go get some rest. Tomorrow is a brand new day, and I always will love you children."

"Good night, Mom," called out Marty Jr, just as his mother left the room. Turning to his sister, he added, "It's strange to think of how, yesterday, our mom really was the one who was mad at us. You know, I don't know what's worse. I really lost a dear friend."

"We'll probably just have another chance, tomorrow," Marlene replied, stetching. "We should try to get some sleep. After all, the sooner we go to sleep - the sooner we can live this day over. It hurts to have Mike be so mad at me. Anyway, good night, bro."

As Marty Jr crawled under his covers, he began to worry that he would be doomed to live this day for the rest of his life. He then quite realized that he might live forever, if he kept living this day over. He tried quite hard to think of where he had gone wrong, and what he could do differently. After about ten minutes, he finally went to sleep. 


	17. Chapter 16

_December 24, 2016  
9:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr woke up, as Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis and the News began to play on the radio. He glanced over at Marlene, who was also just beginning to wake up. After a moment of consideration, Marty Jr decided to adopt a positive attitude. As he really thought over the events of the past few days, he began to realize what went wrong.

"I thought of our conversation with Doc yesterday," Marlene commented, as she was stetching her arms. "I think I know now what we've been doing wrong. We sure need to change our attitudes. If you put our mind to it, you could accomplish anything."

"Those are profound words of wisdom, Marly," agreed Marty Jr. "Also, don't forget, your future is whatever we make it. So, if you put your mind to it, you could make a good future. We could quite get into the spirit of Christmas - and have a very joyful attitude. It's just something that we'll have to keep in mind. How does that sound?"

"Hey, Junior," called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the room, "Harmony just came over. She wants to know if you'd like to go out to brunch with her. She even offered to pay. She's in the kitchen right now. Marlene, Mike has also just called you."

"Thank you so much, Dad," Marty Jr replied, as he headed into the kitchen. When he saw his girlfriend, he gushed, "Good morning, Harmony! I really would just love to go out to brunch with you. It'd be quite a nice way to start off our Christmas Eve. I was thinking about how wonderful Christmas is. Let's just make this be a wonderful day."

"That sounds very lovely," replied Harmony, quietly. "I was just doing a little thinking about your wish, though. You know, as much as I quite enjoy Christmas, I'm not real sure if I'd like it to always be Christmas. I mean, this time of year is quite so special."

"Come to think of it, I see what you mean," commented Marty Jr. "What you mean is, if it was Christmas all the time, then it would no longer seem rather special? I suppose it's just not something many of us think about. You sure make a good point, though."

"Right, that's exactly what I meant, Marty," Harmony replied, smiling. "As special as this time of year is... Well, a part of what really makes this time of year very special would simply because it's not like this all the time. Granted, we really should try our best to be pleasant all the time - and always go out of our way to be friendly."

"Yeah, I can't ague with that," Marty Jr commented. "I suppose a part of why some people are very cynical about this time of year - is sure because of how not enough people are are nice all year round. I can see where some would just think it's fake."

"I know exactly what you mean, Marty," agreed Harmony. "So many of us can be real hypocrites, it's quite no wonder that some people are very cynical. Why don't you get dressed, and we'll be meeting my sister and Bill at the restaurant? How's that sound?"

oooooooooo

Marlene was feeling so cheerful, as she decided to call up her boyfriend. She decided that she would have to have a positive attitude. She sure did manage to address the alcohol issue, yesteday - so she should just be able to do the same, today. She quite planned to shop at the mall with Mike, much like she had done on the first two days.

"Hello, Marlene," gushed Mike, as he answered the phone. "I thought we might maybe go shopping later on today. I never was a big fan of shopping - but, if I had you along with me, we could have a good time. Say, didn't you use your goggles to call me?"

"My parents don't like me using the landline phone in the morning," explained Marlene. "Therefore, I really need to use my cellphone. Anyway, I sure think it's a good idea to go shopping together. So, uh, what were some plans that you've just had for today?

"I rather wish I could go out this morning," Mike replied, sighing, "but my father needs me to run a few errands for him. Anyway, maybe I could pick you up at around one in the afternoon. We sure could head over to the Courthouse Mall, and maybe we could grab a bite to eat at the food court. I'll really be looking foward to the party tonight."

"That sounds so awesome, Mike!" gushed Marlene. "I just have to do some shopping myself, and it'll simply be so lovely to spend time with you. I usually like eating at the Veggie Delight, but this is a real special day. I mean, even Lila might agree with me."

"The food court is my favourite part of the mall," commented Mike, "but I guess that's because I'm not a shopper - except for when it comes to music. I sure wanted to play the guitar, when I was younger - but I never had any musical talent. So then I ended up taking up basketball. It was so nice being the basketball captain of my old school."

"It's always nice to have a talent in something," Marlene replied, gently. "I'm just glad that Sheila had really convinced me to join drama. I would certainly like to be an actor someday. I admit, though, that I'm worried about being compared to Michael J Fox."

"I really think you're a pretty girl, Marly," Mike commented, gently. "I wouldn't worry about it so much. Anyway, I sure have to get going - but we can meet at the mall at one this afternoon. You take care of yourself, honey - and I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Mike," Marlene replied, as she hung up her cellphone. Turning to her brother, she added, "Go have fun with Harmony, bro. Don't forget about what we've talked about before. Let's make this be a good day, all right? We'll have lots of fun."

oooooooooo

Marty Jr just felt happy inside, as he and Harmony were eating. Melody and Bill were sitting across the table. It actually felt rather nice to be having this meal, again - and he was determined to think positively. He quite thought about all the life lessons that his parents have taught him and his sister. He wondered how Marlene was doing.

"Well, you guys are sure lucky to not come from a family of bullies," Bill commented, sighing. "Jill is feeling very apprehensive of coming along, as well - even though her best friend, Billie Canata, will also be there. I'm just dreading the whole gathering."

"I can imagine how it would feel for you," commented Melody. "I mean, it's quite bad enough that we have to put up with Griff Tannen harassing us - but it must really be hard having to deal with having him for a cousin. I really do feel bad for you, Bill."

"Well, I'm real used to it," Bill said, quietly. "I think it's entirely unacceptable for him to just be calling you on your cellphone, while posing as me. The thing is, I just don't get him at all. He always tends to go for the girls who simply can't stand him. I sure guess it gives him a rush to harass girls that he knows can't stand him. It's very pathetic!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked a feminine voice. Marty Jr looked up, and he saw that it was Nicole O'Malley - with her husband, Ryan. "Say, is my sister still giving you guys quite a lot of grief? It sure was a nightmare, growing up with Leslie and Kimberly. I actually don't feel like going to the family gathering, except that our other relatives would..."

"I completely sympathize with you, Nicole," Bill commented, nodding. "I mean, I'm not looking forward to seeing my extended family, either. Even though, it's be real nice if our Great-Grandaunt Jill's descendents were also coming. It's not the case, though."

"She certainly is our ancestor," Marty Jr added, nodding. "It is simply true that we're not closely related to the Tannens, though. Bill and I are third cousins, and he is real nicer. My parents wouldn't have any desire to come to the gathering. No offence..."

"No offence taken, Marty," Bill said, gently. "Anyway, Ryan, do you ever miss being a Nelson? I remember how Aaron was quite a little... well, a little less-than-happy about your decision. Although, I can certainly understand why your wife would rather like to hold onto the family name - and not let her sisters tarnish it. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, I sure understand where she's coming from," Ryan agreed, smiling. "Anyway, Marty, Aaron has a dentist appointment today - so he won't quite be able to practice with your band today. He said you guys could maybe reschedule for Wednesday."

"That sounds fine with me, Ryan," Marty Jr added, smiling. "I simply do with you two the best luck. I know Whitey and Spike are really not the most pleasant people to be around. Tell your brother to not to worry about it. I'll really be seeing him tonight."

"I'll be sure to do that, Marty," Ryan replied, cheerfully. "My brother is rather lucky to have inherited our father's musical talent. The thing is, I just grew up fearing that our father preferred my brother over me. I sure know now that it's not the case. You just have a great day! Merry Christmas, all of you! I really hope your party goes well."

"You take great care of yourselves, Ryan and Nicole," Bill called out. Turning back to his group, he added, "If at all possible, I will quite try my best to just make it to your party tonight. I really do hope to be able to work out a compromise of some sort."

"Yeah, it would be real good for you to come over," agreed Melody. Turning to Marty Jr and Harmony, she added, "Well, I guess Bill and I should get going. We quite have some last minute stuff to do, before Bill has to return home. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you two have fun," Harmony commented, as she looked up. Turning to Marty Jr, she added, "I think it's so great that we're being included among your family. This would sure be great. Verne and Linda are coming, with Serena and Benji - and Goldie and Haven are pregnant with their first kid. I really do wonder if it will be a boy."

"If so, it might not be Goldie IV," commented Marty Jr. "Goldie said that he wishes to name his son Caleb. Anyway, we'll stop by the video store this afternoon - and then maybe grab a bite to eat. Not at the Cafe '80, though. I really love you, Harmony." 


	18. Chapter 17

_December 24, 2016  
3:00 PM PST_

As Marty Jr and Harmony walked over to the video store, he figured he wouldn't have to fear another incident of being hit on by the salesclerk. With Harmony standing right beside him, she would probably understand that he was taken. As for now, he figured the only concern would be with whether or not he would be able to get that video.

"We're looking for My Father and Me?" Harmony asked, as the two stepped inside the store. "It stars Andrew Vincent, right? It sure sounds like that movie has quite a good premise. From what I've heard, it's going to be very similar to In His Father's Shoes."

"Did I hear someone say My Father and Me?" the salesclerk asked, as she walked up to them. "We don't have it stocked on the shelves right now, but I think I could very possibly get that video for you. Why don't the two of you follow me into the back."

"That sounds rather nice of you, uh, Stephanie," Harmony commented, as she smiled warmly at the salesclerk. "I must say that I'm pretty keen on time travel films. I really love Stuck in the '70s. This movie sure, uh, hits home to me. I mean, a real young girl heads back in time by thirty years - and she actually makes her parents fall in love."

"I've seen that movie, too," Stephanie replied, as she lead Marty Jr and Harmony into the storage room. "the '70s happens to one of my very favourite decades. I quite like the '80s a little better, though. I sometimes feel like I was born thirty years too late."

"Oh, I can totally relate," Harmony replied, as she smiled at the salesclerk. "I mean, I sure do hate some of this music that our generation is really expected to listen to. As far as I'm concerned, rap is _not_ music! After all, it doesn't even have melody!"

"I also really detest rap," Stephanie added, shaking her head. She then reached into one of the boxes, as she called out, "Voila! Here is it!" She took a close look at Marty Jr, as she commented, "You know, you do look just a lot like Michael J Fox. You quite also look like that musician, Marty McFly. Are you, by any chance, Marty McFly Jr?"

"Uh, yes, I am," Marty Jr replied, as he flashed the salesclerk a lopsided smile. "Thank you so much for getting us that video. I sure was picking it up for my sister, Marlene - but I admit that Harmony and I are also interested in seeing the film. It'll be great!"

"I guess I'll just ring the two of you up," suggested Stephanie, as she reached for her thumb pad. "Hey, if you really don't mind, I rather would like to keep in touch with the two of you. I mean, from what I know, we sure seem to have quite a bit in common."

Marty Jr felt nervous, as he glanced over at Harmony. Being in the presence of both girls, he realized that Harmony was the one he'd rather spend his life with. He rather did find Stephanie to really be attractive to him. Could it actually be possible to strike up a friendship with Stephanie, without jeopardizing his relationship with Harmony?

"Marty seems a little shy, for some reason," Harmony commented, in a very friendly voice, "so I can't speak for him. I'd actually love to get to know you more. We might be able to, oh, maybe hang out at the Cafe '80s. So, are you from around town?"

"I actually live a little outside of town," Stephanie explained, "about three miles away from Hilldale. I've also went to a private school, as my parents were always simply so distrustful of public schools. As for now, I'm still figuring out what college to attend."

"Well, you're sure lucky that you didn't have to deal with Jeb Strickland," Marty Jr was quick to comment. "He was the principal of our school, and he simply was... well, shall we say, very ruthless. In fact, he sure was worse then the Strickland that my parents had to put up with. He even tended to side with the bullies, rather than the victims."

"That really isn't right," replied Stephanie, as she shook her head. As she held up her thumb pad, she added, "If I might get your addresses and phone number, I might be able to call you tomorrow. I'm spending Christmas with my family, though. I really am close to them, and I also have a twin sister named Stacy. We've always been close."

"Marlene and I aren't exactly twins," Marty Jr explained, "but we're less than a year apart. We do have somewhat different interests, but we very seldom ever fight. Of course, we both like some of the same movies. Thank you so much for the video."

"Yeah, that was very nice of you," Harmony replied, as she and Marty Jr turned to leave. To Marty Jr, she added, "She's sure a nice girl, isn't she? It's just interesting that we've never seen her before. I really think she and I will get along very well."

Marty Jr flashed his girlfriend a lopsided smile, as the two of them headed off to the Courthouse Mall. He sure began to wonder how his sister was handling her situation with Mike. He knew she really felt nervous about how she'd handle explaining to him that it wasn't a good idea to have alcohol at the party. He just wished her the best.

oooooooooo

Marlene felt very nervous, while she was shopping with her boyfriend. As she didn't have her brother beside her, she'd have to address the alcohol issue on her own. It was something she knew she had to do, as she wished to make this a good day.

Her thoughts quickly turned to her brother, as she remembered that he was going to stop at the video store, with Harmony. She silently prayed, as she rather wished the best of luck for him. With his girlfriend right beside him, the salesclerk would likely not be so quick to hit on Marty Jr. That is, if she actually was a decent sort of person.

She really thought of her father, and imagined how hard his week in 1955 very likely was. If her mother had travelled back with him, she was sure that Grandma Lorraine would've backed off. She really did have in common with her beloved grandmother.

"I'll be looking forward to meeting the rest of your family, Marlene," Mike commented, huskily. "I know you guys were pretty close to your cousin, Brent. So you really don't have any cousins on your mother's side of the family, as she was an only child?"

"Yeah, she had no brothers or sisters," Marlene replied. "Grandma Josie had a couple of miscarriages, before Mom was born. In a way, it would be nice for Andrew Vincent and Emerald Green to come for Christmas, again. Andrew is very talented, and there were even times I when wished he married me. I'm real happy for Emerald, though."

"I used to have a crush on Emerald Green, myself," replied Mike. "I actually do know all about celebrity crushes. My mom was always a real big fan of Michael J Fox - and then, after your father became real famous, then she also started liking him a lot."

"Well, Michael is a pretty decent actor," Marlene commented, quietly, "but I'm simply not into him, like my brother and Harmony are. I suppose it might be quite natural to like people who resemble you. However, it tends to give me the creeps that I..."

"... look like a feminine version of him?" Mike asked, gently. "Anyway, you know what I think would be great to have at the party. I was actually quite thinking of picking up some ingredients, so that we could have grasshoppers. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Marlene swallowed deeply, as she realized the big moment had just arrived. He would sure have to be honest with her, but let him know in a way that was tactful. After all, it was very obvious that Mike cared greatly about her - and she rather wished for the exchange to go smoothly. It was also going to be great practice, for later on in life.

"Listen, Mike," Marlene commented, gently, "I really don't think it's a rather good idea to have alcohol at the party. I really do understand that grasshoppers are a tradition with you, but there is very much that could go wrong. Listen, Mike, it's not worth it."

Mike was silent for about a minute, before he finally said, "As much as I really hate to say it, I must admit that you do have a point. I guess I never exactly thought of how bad your father had it. I mean, he quite always seemed to be a real together type of person. After all, he never the subject of tabloid scandals - or anything like that."

"Well, I understand what you're saying," Marlene commented, softly. "I was so afraid to say something to you, because I just understand how it's such a tradition to you. I really do appreciate how you're quite understanding about the whole thing, though."

"I simply can't blame you, Marly," replied Mike, softly. "I quite love grasshoppers - and the drink really has always been a tradition in our family - and, since I will be with your family for the very first time, I figured that... well, I figured that things really wouldn't be the same without grasshoppers. That was always my favourite drink to have."

"I understand that," Marlene commented. "Still, it doesn't mean that we have to give up the minty taste. I guess grasshoppers do taste better than the shakes they have at McDonalds." As Mike nodded, she smiled and said, "Let's try to improvize, Mike."

"Yeah, I've had mint shakes at McDonald's before," Mike replied. "They are good, but they're not as good as grasshoppers. I can still remember being such a little boy, and how I just envied the grown ups - because they got to grasshoppers, and I didn't."

"It certainly is ironic, isn't it?" Marlene asked, smiling softly. "When I was a kid, I really couldn't wait to grow up - but, now that I am grown up, I'm actually starting to realize just how easy I quite had it. While I do have more freedom, as an adult - I have more responsibilities. When you think about it, watching the news can be real depressing."

"There really are many depressing things in the news," Mike agreed, as he slipped his arm around his girlfriend. "I quite see what you mean about responsibilities. Let's just free our minds of all burdens for today. It's Christmas, and we should be happy." 


	19. Chapter 18

_December 24, 2016  
6:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr and his sister were sitting on the couch with Brent and Melinda, as Tanya and Nancy decided to join them. He had a rather good feeling that this party would be one the best ever, and he really felt confident nothing would manage to spoil this evening.

"As much as I've grown accustomed to Los Angeles," Brent was saying, "I do miss life in Hill Valley. Although, I sure think winters here get a little too cold. It's really usually mild around this time of year in Los Angeles. Isn't this such a great party, though?"

"If you think this is cold, Brent," commented Tanya, "it really is nothing like what we see in New York. You know, Nancy and I both had real mixed feelings about moving back to town. After all, we weren't quite crazy about the idea of leaving behind our friends. There was even this boy that I was starting to like, and he was very cute."

"You really have grown, Tanya," Marty Jr commented, just as he flashed his cousin a lopsided smile, "but don't grow up real fast. I mean, you should treasure your youth. Once it's gone, you won't be able to get it back. You should enjoy it, while you can."

"My brother is very right," added Marlene. "When I myself was twelve, I was also in a hurry to become a teenager. If I could actually go back to being twelve, I would quite change a few things. Anyway, it's Christmas - and it really is a time to be youthful."

"I do understand the feeling," Brent commented, softly. "I quite still remember having my first crush, back when I was only ten. There was this girl who I really thought was pretty, and she also seemed quite nice. My parents weren't so fazed, as they figured that this would pass. They were right - and Melinda is most definitely the girl for me."

"Well, my parents don't exactly let me date, yet," explained Tanya. "In fact, they still think Nancy is quite too young. He seemed to have such a crush on me, though. Say, do you happen to know anyone around here who happens to be in our age group?"

"In fact, we do," Marlene replied, as smiled softly at her cousins. "There's Jill Tannen and Billie Canata. Also, we have Ryan and Rhett Unger - and their sisters, Reba and Rhonda. Then there is also their cousins. I'm sure you girls will get along with them."

"That sounds great, Marly," Nancy replied, smiling. "That's one thing I really was most worried about, whether or not we'd be able to make new friends. I always try hard to be friendly to everyone. Still, I've sure heard horror stories about people being a new kid in school - and never being able to fit in. So that just made us feel quite uneasy."

"I don't think you girls have to worry," Marty Jr replied, flashing her cousins a lopsided smile. "Granted, there are a few people here who aren't nice - but I'm sure you'll come to adjust to this town. We'll give you a tour of the town, the day after Christmas."

"I'm so delighted to meet other members of this wonderful family," added Mike. "I'm simply glad that you and I had thought to make these shakes. I really must say, if I didn't know any better, I might actually mistake it for a grasshopper. It's so cool."

oooooooooo

Marty Jr felt very elated, as he realized that everything had gone well. There was no alcohol at the party, and he and his sister didn't get arrested. He actually picked up a rather decent present for Harmony, and he sure opted to not purchase the animated magnifying camera editor - which was a nifty tool, but really was far too dangerous.

"I must say, Marty," Harmony commented, as she walked up, "your cousins are sure rather nice. They've also quite grown, since I've last seen them. We'll do our best to make them feel at home in Hill Valley. We should maybe give them the grand tour."

"We could do that on Boxing Day," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "It's just going to be quite nice, to have them living in town with us. I sure wonder if they'll be spending plenty of time at our house. They sure won't have to deal with Jeb Strickland, for a few years."

"Well, next year, Nancy will quite have to," Harmony commented. "By then, the girls should be rather well-adjusted to this town. I will miss Brent and Melinda, when they decide to go back to their home in Los Angeles. I mean, we can't all stay in this town forever - but it's very strange to think that some of your family members have left."

"Such is life, I guess," replied Marty Jr, shrugging. Looking up, he added, "Doc! It's so great that you've showed up. How do you enjoy being included as honorary members of the McFly family? Of course, the fact that Harmony and I plan to tie the knot..."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner," Doc replied, as he drew Marty Jr and Harmony close to him. "Clara and I had an unexpected meeting to attend, but I'm quite happy to be here, now. You know, it's simply amazing that I've managed to live this long."

"With all the advanced technology that we have," Harmony commented, "I'm sure you might live for, at least, thirty more years. You know, I sometimes have a desire to see what the year 2046 might be like - but, on the other hand, I really do understand that it's not good to know too much about your own destiny. So, we could certainly wait."

"I can see that we've taught you well," Doc replied, chuckling. "Are you children ready for Christmas tomorrow?" As the teens nodded, he added, "Well, I guess I'd better go chat with the other members who are in attendance - as well as meet your cousins."

"Talk to you later, Grandpa," replied Harmony. Suddenly, she called out, "It looks like Bill just came here, too. Melody sure seems happy to see him. I guess they're coming our way. In about one hour, we'll be opening our presents. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome, Harmony," replied Marty Jr. Of course, he already knew what present his girlfriend bought him - but he was still real excited. "I think you'll really love what I bought for you." Turning to Bill and Melody, he called out, "It's rather awesome to see you here, Bill. How are the two of you enjoying the party? Like the shakes?"

"They're delicious," Bill replied. "I would've come sooner, but Grandpa Biff has become quite ill. I'm afraid to say that he... he really doesn't have much longer to live. He just feels bad about how he's treated your family. I'll be spending a lot of time with him."

"Well, family is rather important," quipped Harmony. "Isn't this some great Christmas music? I can hardly get enough of The Trans-Siberian Orchestra. That is simply some Christmas music that rocks. Anyway, it's so nice that you're here. I love this party."

Marty Jr had to admit that he felt somewhat bad for Biff Tannen. Just a little over a month ago, he had seen just how ruthless Biff was in 1955 - and how he had bullied Marty Jr's grandparents, George McFly and Lorraine Baines. He really seemed to be just as dreadful as Griff Tannen, although he was maybe a little less dangerous.

oooooooooo

"Well, bro, I think this is it," Marlene commented, and she and Marty got ready to go to bed. "Everything has gone well, and I'm as happy as can be. I have a feeling that we have finally broken that spell. By the time we wake up tomorrow, I'm almost very sure it will be Christmas Day. I think we've learned quite a lot, from our experience."

"We'll be sure to talk to Tabitha tomorrow," replied Marty Jr. "You know, tonight was the very first time that things were going well - by the time Doc arrived. I doubt that he would really remember any of what we've discussed, yesterday. It's so strange."

"I sure can hardly wait for breakfast tomorrow," replied Marlene. "By the way, thank you very much for buying that movie. Even though, I suppose you really wish to see the movie, too. I bet you wish you could go just back to the '80s, and become Dad."

"Actually, I had become Dad a few times," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "I mean, I never did go into his body - but there were a couple of times, after I went to 1986, when I had a chance to temporarily take on his identity. Even though I rather love the '80s, though - I've have just come to appeciate some of the perks of living in this period."

"Hey, could I come in?" came Marty Sr's voice. As his son opened the door, he added, "I quite wanted to say, this really has got to be one of the greatest Christmas Eves. I mean, my brother's family is moving back - and I sure do love those minty shakes that you and Mike made, Marlene. I really think we should have these a little more often."

"They're certainly better than grasshoppers," Marlene pointed out. "I figured that you wouldn't want alcohol at the party, and it would've been disasterous. Anyway, look at Mike got me for Christmas. Harmony bought a similar gift for Marty. It's so awesome."

"A hologram," gushed Marty Sr. "That's so sweet! They didn't have those around back in the '80s. Anyway, your Uncle Dave has informed me that his family will be moving in the house next door to us. Doesn't that sound very awesome? They'll live next to us!"

"That's wonderful!" squealed Marty Jr, as his sister let out a happy shriek. "That way, we could just visit each other all the time. Anyway, I'll sure feel sad about leaving this house. I mean, Harmony and I really are excited about taking the next big step in our lives. Still, it's scary to think about leaving my childhood behind. I feel very anxious."

"I quite remember feeling the same way," replied Marty Sr, as he took his son's hands in his. "It'll be just as hard for you mom and I. It seems like, just yesterday, I was the seventeen-year-old boy who just wanted to have fun. Well, you have a good rest!"

Marty Jr smiled contentedly, as his father kissed him on the forehead. He had to admit that he did feel a little inadequate about the present he got for Harmony, which was a media player just full of '80s hair metal songs. However, he had a very special present that he would give to her tomorrow. He just smiled to himself, as he soon fell asleep. 


	20. Epilogue

_December 25, 2016  
9:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr woke up, as Heart and Soul by Huey Lewis and the News began to play on the radio. He glanced over at Marlene, who was also just beginning to wake up. His clock just read the same time as he and his sister have woken up at for the last few days. It took a few minutes, though, for him to realize that the song was different.

"Marty, I really can't believe that..." Marlene started to say. She then gasped, "Oh, Marty, I suddenly realized! I think it's finally Christmas Day! No offence or anything, but I have no desire to hear Hip To Be Square again anytime soon. I mean, I am..."

"You know, I really never thought I'd say this," Marty Jr replied, sighing, "but I think I agree with you. I mean, after waking up to the same song for six days in a row... It's quite refreshing to wake up to a new song. Of course, there's really the fact that..."

"Right, exactly," agreed Marlene, as she crawled out of bed. "We've been caught in a time warp, but we did finally manage to quite break free of that spell. I do think we've both learned a very important lesson about Christmas during these last six days." She began to stretch, as she nervously added, "Well, it was actually just one day - but..."

"I really know what you mean, Marly," Marty Jr replied, gently. Just as he hugged his sister, he added, "Merry Christmas, Marlene! Let's make this quite be the best day as we possibly can. After all, this is the most wonderful time of year - and, well, we..."

"Remember what Dad is always saying," Marlene commented, as she hugged Marty Jr back. "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. We also really have to remember... Your future is whatever you make it. Well, you probably know the rest."

"Good morning, children!" Marty Sr called out, as he threw open the door. "I see you are both wide awake. Well, Harmony and Mike are both here - and we're having fruit soup for breakfast this morning. I simply hope that, after the two of you get married and have kids, you'll pass this tradition onto your own children. It's very good stuff."

"We will, Dad!" Marty Jr called out, as he ran to hug his father. "I must say, I am real thankful to be a part of this family. I hope to become famous, like you - but, even if I don't, I will never give up on my music. You've really taught us a lot about life, Dad!"

"Thank you very much, son," replied Marty Sr, warmly. "Why don't we all head into the dining room, now? You know, I'm quite happy that my brother decided to move back to Hill Valley. He and Renee really do happen to have two very lovely girls."

"I'm just shocked by how much they've grown," commented Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I certainly remember how they used to be so little." As a thought had suddenly popped into his head, he added, "I sure guess it would actually be up to me to carry on the 'McFly' family name. In a way, this will be like a rather huge honour."

"Not necessarily," Marty Sr replied, chuckling. "Don't forget how Tabitha Palmer ended up with her mother's name. Even though it is common for the children to carry on their father's last names, many couples nowadays have decided to go against the grain."

Marty Jr's heart suddenly skipped, at the mention of Tabitha's name. He'd really have to talk with her about how the spell had affected him and Marlene. While he was very relieved to have finally broken free of that spell, he couldn't quite say that he exactly regretted the whole experience. After all, he had learned a lot from the experience.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr felt nervous, as he kept glancing at Tabitha. He knew he really had to talk to her about the spell, but what was he really supposed to say? He wondered if she was also affected by the spell, as she hadn't been able to attend the party yesterday.

"Hey, uh, Tabitha," Marlene commented, nervously, "my brother and I sure wanted to you about your... your spell. Do you remember how, just the other day, you asked us what we really wished for?" As Tabitha nodded, she continued, "Well, your spell was a little... Let's just say that we didn't expect to live the same day six times in a row."

"My sister is right," Marty Jr added, as he heart was racing. "We sure ended up living Christmas Eve six times. I'm just so grateful that you thought of us, but are you sure that... that your spell worked for us, in just the way that you've intended for it to?"

"You bet," Tabitha replied, just as her face broke out into a smile. "You see, my magic sure does have some limits. I mean, I can't actually make just anything happen. After the two of you made your wish, though - then I had thought of the perfect spell."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed Marty Jr. "I really do appreciate what you've done, but I quite have a feeling that Doc would have something to say about... about you mucking around with the space-time continuum. I mean, you do have to be careful."

"He simply is right to be concerned," replied Tabitha. "You know, growing up, I have always admired Dr. Brown. He is a rather brilliant inventer, and I really have a lot of respect for the man. To this very date, the only other man I know to have invented some sort of time machine is HG Wells. Therefore, I do understand the importance."

"I guess you know what you're doing, then," replied Marty Jr. "I sure must thank you for the spell. Even though it was very frustrating and upsetting at times, we've come to learn a lot. In the future, though, could you please not surprise just us like that?"

"I promise," replied Tabitha, softly. "There's Harmony and Mike. I really hope to, one day, be able to find the guy who's quite perfect for me. I must say that your cousins are so adorable. Sometimes, I wish I could be twelve again - or, perhaps, even ten."

"Talking about being young again?" Harmony asked, as she walked up. "I really would like to have the simple life of childhood - but, on the other hand, I think it will be quite nice for us to have a place to call our own. By the way, I rather do enjoy the present you gave to me. I mean, I really could listen to it all the time. It's totally awesome!"

"I certainly hear you, Tabitha," replied Marty Jr. To Harmony, he added, "I think the present you gave to me yesterday was quite sweet. Here's something I just wanted to give to you, on this very special day." As he handed the package to his girlfriend, he flashed a lopsided smile - as he encouraged, "Go on! Just open it up, Harmony!"

"Aw, Marty!" gushed Harmony. "That's so sweet!" As she opened up the present, she added, "A photo album! Oh, Marty, that's simply awesome! It's an album with pictures of just you and me! It's hard to believe that we had baby pictures taken together!"

"We've spent over eighteen wonderful years together," commented Marty Jr. "It's so strange to think of how we're very destined to spend our entire lives together. I sure plan to keep that hologram on my desk. You know, I do love your pretty blond hair."

"Thank you," replied Harmony, softly. "I rather can't believe that I wanted to dye my hair pink. I really don't know what's gotten into me. Anyway, you must be real happy to have your cousins living with you. We can help them become very acquainted with this town." As George and Lorraine walked into the room, she added, "Hello, there!"

"It's very nice to have all of our grandchildren together," commented Lorraine. "It's so exciting to have our elder son back in Hill Valley. Isn't this just wonderful? It's so great to be able to spend quality time with our family... our extended family. This is lovely."

"Well, you're right, Lorraine," replied George. "Well, you're right. Bill had told us about how Biff wasn't feeling well, and I do feel bad for him. I simply remember how he used to wax our car, and he'd sure try to cheat us out of a second coat. I've quite been on top of him, since high school. It's strange to remember how our relationship started."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Biff..." Lorraine started to say. Then she added, "Well, actually, Calvin Klein was also involved. I guess that poor fellow has been gone for a long time, but I remember simply how nice it was to see him again - during that week in 1975."

"Still talking about Calvin Klein?" Linda asked, as she hugged her mother. "It's real nice to have Brent home for a week. I remember how, thirty years ago, I was just starting to date Kevin - and I didn't want Marty being buddies with him. I feel ashamed, now."

"Well, that's in the past," replied Dave, as Mike joined the crowd. "It's just so strange to think of how fast the time has gone by." To George, he added, "I sure think you're the nest father I could ask you. Without you, I might not have even had the courage to get as far with life. I could've ended up flipping burgers at a fast food restaurant."

"I'm so proud of you, son," George replied, as he drew his son close to him. "I'm very proud of all three of my children. You know, if it wasn't for Calvin Klein, I might never have had the courage to publish my stories - and I never would've been so famous."

"Now, in celebration of spending quality family time on this special day," announced Mike, "why don't we watch the new video that very recently came out? It's about a father and son team, and the son experiences life as his father. It's awesome!"

"As much as I sure can hardly wait to see the movie," Marlene replied, smiling, "I have a much better idea. Let's watch a movie that's quite a little more relevent to the McFly family. It's a film of the book that made Grandpa George very famous. I rather think it would be fitting for us to watch the best movie of all time: A Match Made In Space."

Marty Jr smiled, as he simply thought of how wonderful it was that his grandfather's first novel was quite a bestseller - and that it was made into a movie. Lea Thompson and Crispin Glover had played the roles of the teens that were matched together. 


End file.
